To Shatter in Seconds
by Ana-DaughterofHades
Summary: "It's not about who gets there first, it's about who gets there last." She was a fifteen almost sixteen year old going to be in a sea of seventeen almost eighteen year olds. It was a scary place. Modern AU. Zutara. Image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Oocness is to be expected. **

* * *

><p>A silver cadillac pulled into the parking space seconds before Katara did.<p>

Pulling to a quick stop, she laid her hand hard on the horn. Her brother let out a cry of protest.

Everyone in the silver car minus the two people in the front jumped. Through the other car's mirror she saw the driver smirk.

Katara gritted her teeth. She did not want to deal with this on the first day of school.

"Come on Katara let's just find another parking spot." Her brother Sokka said. Usually Sokka would go out there and pound the crap out of the driver. But ever since Yue, he had been passive. Something their friend Aang helped him with.

Katara sighed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door, slamming it in her brother's face.

"Katara wait... Where are you going? Katara! Get back here." Ignoring her brother she made her way to the other car.

This was her parking spot she found it first. She was already late for school, she was not going to spend the rest of her time trying to find a parking space.

Realizing that there was going to be an angry confrontation, the four people in the car got out.

There were two girls in the back. One of them who was wearing a pink belly shirt and pink skirt flipped out of the car. She landed on the side walk. Her long braid fell in front of her face. The girl pushed it out of the way.

The other girl, who must have not been as flexible, climbed out of the back without using a door. She was wearing mostly black. But she had red skinny jeans and brown low cut boots.

Her black hair was dead straight and down around her shoulders. Her bangs were cut straight across her forehead.

The girl stared at Katara almost daring her to take another step. Katara wasn't going wuss out. They started it and Katara was going to get her parking spot.

Katara didn't even notice the third girl getting out of the car until she heard the clip clop of the girl's boots on the pavement.

She never thought there would be this many types of clothes in just one group. Katara's head was starting to swim with all the different fashion terms she remembered from a long time ago.

The girl's clothes were definitely designer. She was wearing a black skirt that reached mid thigh and a long red sleeve shirt. Her long black hair was carefully styled and was in a ponytail.

Katara started to feel self conscious of her ratty sweatshirt and worn out jeans.

The girl started clip clopping over to Katara. The girl's gold eyes were raging pure fury like she couldn't believe she had to put up with the likes of Katara.

"I'll take care of this Azula." The driver put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Azula took a step back and went to wait with her friends. But not before giving him a death glare.

He was wearing a leather jacket and peaking out from under that was a dark red hoody. Pristine black jeans were tucked into scuffed up combat boots. His whole outfit screamed '_I__'m rich but I don't give a dam_.'

The driver took off his sunglasses and threw them in the car. His shaggy black hair fell into his golden eyes. The same color as the girls he told to basically '_back off_'. That color, Katara had never seen before. It was almost unnatural.

But the look in his eyes was not what made Katara want to take a step back. Around his left eye was an angry red-pink scar. It reached about halfway down his cheek and she assumed pretty high up on his forehead.

His ear was probably damaged too, Katara thought. She knew that he knew that she was looking at the scar. Something told her there was a reason he kept his hair long enough to get in the way of his eyes.

He took out headphones from his ears. His gold eyes meet her blue ones.

While his eyes were warm and held comfort to an extent. Azula's were cold and calculating. Katara could tell they were siblings. But by the distance they put between each other, they were not close like her and Sokka.

His piercing gaze never left her, as he walked towards Katara. It was like he was calculating her weaknesses, and taking an assessment to see if she was worth the aggravation she was probably going to put him through.

She felt blush rising in her cheeks at the close proximity.

Get a hold of yourself, Katara thought. He stole your parking spot, you are mad at him.

"What the hell were you thinking? That spot was ours. We were here first." Katara got right up in his face, and poked his chest.

He had the decency to smirk. He lowered himself to her height. "It doesn't matter who got there first, it's who gets there last." He brushed past her, purposely bumping into her shoulder. He reached into the car and pulled out his backpack.

Slinging it over his shoulder, he mock saluted her.

Katara watched him meet up with his comrades and head into the school. She really wanted to give him the bird but it was too late now. With his back turned he wouldn't be able to see it.

She turned back around and almost ran into Sokka. "Gahaa... What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to protect my baby sister if the scumbag decided to do anything." Sokka cracked his knuckles and crossed his arms over his chest.

Katara had to smile at her big brother's protectiveness. She slung her arm over his shoulder as they started to walk back to the car. "We should find another parking spot."

* * *

><p>Finding the school's office was a nightmare. Katara held onto her brother's backpack so they wouldn't be separated by the crowd.<p>

This was one of the reasons Katara hated changing schools. It didn't help matters that she was technically supposed to be a junior this year but since she skipped that grade, this made her a senior.

She was a fifteen almost sixteen year old going to be in a sea of seventeen almost eighteen year olds. It was a scary place.

If all seniors were like the douche and his posse, she was not going to be able to survive this year. Luckily her brother was (hopefully) going to be in all her classes. Her friends Aang and Toph were starting their freshman year at this school too. But Katara had yet to see them.

After elbowing their way through a group of freshman, they reached the office.

It only took them a minute to look over their schedules. It took Katara another 30 seconds to realize she and her brother had no classes together.

Feeling disappointed, she bid her brother a farewell. Katara made her way to locker 231 and her first class. Math. Her least favorite subject.

Finally finding the room a good five minutes after the warning bell, she opened the door and made her way to the teacher.

Katara could feel everyone watching her. She tried not to feel embarrassed by her messy hair and second hand clothes. She heard the whispers but tried to ignore them.

She went over to the teacher. The teacher was a woman that had terrible fashion sense.

Leopard print high heels, a plaid skirt and a white, gray striped shirt. Even Katara knew you never mixed plaids with stripes.

Feeling all eyes on her, Katara quickly explained to the teacher that she was new.

The teacher nodded. "You can sit next to Zuko in the third row." The teacher pointed to a boy with shaggy black hair, a scar and golden eyes.

_Shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>First time writing for this fandom. Hope I didn't screw up anything to badly. But yes there is alot of occness. I wanted to write them like this.<strong>

**Tell me what you think in a review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, sadly.**

**Thanks to **Guest-Reviews **(glad you found the PJO reference)**, Guest **and** ChewyKookie **for reviewing. You guys are awesome:)**

**OOCness is to be** **expected.**

* * *

><p>Sokka was sitting at their kitchen table babbling about some cheerleader or soccer player. All Katara knew was that Sokka was head over heels for some girl he just meet. At least he had a good first day. Katara's sucked.<p>

First, Katara had gym as her elective. She wanted to get into Creative Writing or even Speech class but no. Those classes were filled up and the only option was for her to take gym.

Then, Katara didn't have anyone to sit with at lunch. She had second lunch while Sokka, Aang and Toph had first. Luckily, they should all have the same lunch tomorrow (it was different everyday, just another thing to memorise).

The last thing that set Katara off was the fact that the asshole form the morning was in every single one of her classes, _including_ gym. But the worst thing of all was that he sat next to her. There were plenty of other seats in the class so what does Zuko do? He sits right in the empty one next to her.

What was Katara going to say; "No you can't sit there. I was saving it for a friend."? She didn't have that luxury of knowing anybody else in her classes. Katara tried to ignore him but he always tapped her on the shoulder for something.

First it was for a pencil. Then it was to copy her notes.

Ugh. Katara remembered History class. Her history teacher made them pair up for a project with their table 'buddy'.

Katara had looked at Zuko. She was about to open her mouth to ask what they were going to do when Zuko interrupted her. "Your house, not mine and I can only work on this project this Saturday." The bell rang before Katara could argue.

Zuko just invited himself over with out asking her if that was okay. Katara was supposed to give him her schedule of when and where to work on the project not the other way around.

He was the most infuriating person she has ever met.

At the memory, Katara clenched her hand in a fist and imagined punching Zuko with it.

Her history teacher (along with Zuko) just made her list with assigning this project.

What was it even on again?

Her grandmother put milk and cookies in front of her jarring Katara out of her thoughts. "Katara... Earth to Katara.."

"Oh. I'm sorry Gran-Gran. I was just thinking about something. Did you ask a question?"

Gran-Gran smiled. "I asked how was school. I got the full report from Sokka but I wanted to hear it from you too."

"It was fine." Katara plastered a fake smile on her face. "Um... A frie- classmate is coming over on Saturday to work on a project, is that okay?" Not that it matters since Zuko basically made it impossible for them to choose another day. Katara decided not to add that part.

"That's fine dear but you'll have the house alone to yourselves since I have to take Sokka to the doctors. " Gran-Gran said.

This was followed up by an "Ahh man" from Sokka.

This was just great. Not only did she have to work a whole day on project with this guy, she would get to be alone with him. This day was just turning out better and better.

"Great, I can't wait." No one noticed Katara's sarcasm.

Thinking that was enough family time, Katara headed up stairs. It was time Katara started to do her homework and figure out what the hell this project was on in the first place.

* * *

><p>It took Katara three hours to finish her homework. But she still had no clue on what this project was supposed to be about. She was probably to busy fuming to pay attention to the teacher. Hopefully Zuko had paid attention but of what she had seen of Zuko's academic interests, that was like wishing on Sozin's comet arriving a hundred years too early.<p>

Katara put down her pencil and looked around her room.

The last bits of sunlight were making it's way into Katara's room, covering everything in a warm orange glow.

Boxes were scattered all around the room. Covers were turned down on an unmade bed, and clothes were spilling out of her draws. The only thing that was neat and tidy in her room was her bookshelf, which consisted of her swimming trophies and the classics. Her favorite book in the her shelf was the fable about the Painted Lady. The story always inspired her to help anyone in need.

Katara sighed as she ran a hand her hair, taking strands out of her braid. She should've put the things away in the boxes before school started. You can see how that worked out.

She made her way to her bed and started flattening out the sheets. But she gave up and just flopped down on the pile. She glanced up at the ceiling. It was just plaster white. Katara was going to have to change that soon.

Katara closed her eyes as she touched her choker necklace. It was nice of their grandmother to let them live with her but it still wasn't home. This room still did not feel like Katara's.

An unnoticed tear slipped out of her eye and made a dark spot on the sheets.

Katara opened her blue eyes to the view of white walls that were not yet personalized. Maybe while Gran-Gran and Sokka were out and about they could pick up some paint.

She would have to ask them about that over dinner.

Speaking of dinner, Katara was probably going to have to cook again. No offense to Gran-Gran, but she wasn't the best of cooks. Luckily, Gran-Gran knew this so Sokka and Katara didn't have to suffer through meals made by their grandmother.

She should have Sokka cook for them but if she did this, they would end up eating nuts or fruit. That was as far as Sokka's cooking skills went, so in the end, they were nonexistent.

Feeling it was as good as time as any to start up with the dinner, Katara headed down the stairs trying to take two at a time. But when she almost slipped on the hardwood with her socked feet, she decided to walk down them like a normal person.

Katara was on the third step when the doorbell rang. She opened the door.

She should have looked at the peephole first and pretend she wasn't home.

Standing in doorway was the girl from this morning, Azula.

"My idiot brother forgot to buy the eggs we needed in our dinner tonight." Azula rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. "Can we borrow two eggs?" Katara nodded back numbly.

As she was walking away she heard Azula mutter "I can't believe I have to do this. ZuZu should be doing this not me."

Katara stopped for second, ZuZu? That must be her nickname for Zuko.

How precious, Katara thought.

She smiled as she was rummaging through the fridge. Oh the fun she will have on Saturday.

Finding two eggs, she headed back to Azula. As she handed the eggs over to Azula when something clicked in the back of her brain.

Zuko was Azula's brother. Across the street from Katara's normal size house was a mansion. Zuko seemed rich. Not to mention a silver cadillac was parked in the driveway belonging to the house.

Katara scowled at her sudden revelation.

Zuko was her neighbor. How and why does this guy keep popping up in her life like this?

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, She looked up. As a Azula walked away, Katara saw Zuko waving to her from the front porch with a smug expression on his face.

Thinking this was as good as time as any, Katara gave him the bird.

As Katara closed the door, she briefly caught Zuko sticking his tongue out at her in retaliation.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter:) I hope you like it. Sorry this is late I was hoping to get this up by Monday but Chemistry teacher gave so much homework. I hate her with a burning passion.<strong>

** If you guys have any suggestions for a history project, please suggest one in a review. It just needs to be an idea that Katara and Zuko can argue over.**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or Love by American Authors**

**Thanks to **Lunachan90 **for reviewing:)**

**Also thanks to all who has favorited/followed:)**

**OOCness is to be expected.**

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, Katara lost a total of four pencils to Zuko. She didn't even know why she kept giving them to him but Katara thought it was because she would always help out someone in need.<p>

But when he asked for a fifth one in Biology class, she put her foot down. Zuko looked adorable when he pouted... Wait, where did that come from?

Katara didn't think he was adorable, Zuko was far from it (maybe not that far). Katara shouldn't have been thinking like that. So why did she feel a little turning in her stomach when Zuko gave up on bugging her for a pencil and ask the girl in front of them? Explain that one to Katara because she has no clue.

She decided to get off the topic of Zuko while she was heading to gym. She had more important things to worry about.

Namely, fitness testing.

Running a mile, pushups and situps. It was too much to handle. Katara was more of a swimming or even sitting on the couch and reading sort of person. She was not the sort of person who liked to get sweaty and have to change in the girls locker room.

Just thinking of it made Katara shiver.

Katara navigated through the congested hallways hoping not get jostled into a wall or onto an unexpecting student. Finally reaching her locker, She opened the lock and threw her books inside.

Now she had to run down the even more crowded hallway to get to the other side of the school where the gym was.

Grabbing her backpack, She ran down the hall just missing running into Aang. His blue arrow beanie was in his hands and his short black hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Hi Katara.. Uh... I was won-" Aang was cut off by a frantic Katara.

"No time to talk. I'm late." Feeling bad for cutting off Aang, Katara gave him an apologetic smile over her shoulder.

Finally reaching her destination, Katara slammed into the locker room door and started to change into her gym clothes.

Katara almost fell over trying to put a sock on but luckily no one was watching to see. Katara passed all the other girls trying to apply makeup before gym. _Idiots._

Reaching for the door, Katara self conscious tried to pull down her shorts. She hated short shorts and that's just what the girls had to wear for gym.

At least the colors of their high school were blue and white, two of Katara's favorite colors. Not that that fact made it any less embarrassing to have your underwear showing to half of the class made up of males.

The torcher started right as Katara went into the gymnasium. Being the odd person in the class with no friends, Katara didn't have a partner for the push up and sit ups part.

Katara would have been happy to be partnerless but one person has to count how many of each type she manages to accomplish. But that was probably a good thing, Katara was vertically challenge when it came to math. But the odds of her messing up _counting_ was slim.

Luckily the gym teacher was able to find her a partner.

Unluckily that partner was Zuko.

Why oh why does this keep happening to her. Can't she just get a break from this guy?

Finding a corner of the gym that wasn't occupied, Katara knelt down into the pushup position.

"I want to go first." Zuko whined.

Rolling her eyes, Katara said "To bad." She left no room for argument.

Grumbling, Zuko sat criss cross applesauce in front of her. He better not stare at her for the whole time. If he was, this was going to throw Katara off. She needed to the best at these push ups. She could not afford to be distracted by a pair of gold eyes.

Katara looked down at the ground waiting for the cue that would signal the start.

The gym teacher blew his whistle. The voice recording started to play.

_Up. Down._

_Up. Down._

So far so good. Katara wasn't even breaking a sweat.

_Up. Down._

_Up. Down._

_Up. Down._

The robotic voice coming out of the stereos followed this pattern 15 more times.

Katara's arms were starting to shake. She had never done 20 push ups in a row before. To some people who were athletically gifted this was not problem but to her? This was a new recorded, something to be proud of. Apparently some other people didn't see it this way.

The next time the voice said _Down_, Katara felt something banging against her arm causing her to fall.

Katara was infuriated. She looked up at the person she had in mind. Zuko's face was blank. No smirk or satisfaction in his eyes to show that he caused her to fall and thus stopping her time.

"You did that on purpose." Katara was fuming. How dare he.

"I didn't do anything." Zuko narrowed his eyes. He said it with such turthfulness that she almost believed him.

But being the egotistical jerk that he was, she choose not to trust the possible truth in his words.

The rest of gym class went by without a hitch. Well... almost.

Somehow Zuko did mysteriously faceplant while doing push ups. Katara _honestly_ didn't know what happened but the look on Zuko's face when he fell was so priceless, she almost wished she had made him fall sooner.

Okay, so maybe Katara did know what happened.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang.<p>

Katara had been staring at the clock in last period willing it to go faster. Her eyelids were dropping when the bell went off. Saying that it looked like she had a spaz attack was an understatement.

Her head and hands shot up so fast, that she threw all her papers onto the floor and might have accidently hit Zuko in the face.

Luckily the teacher had stepped out of the room before he could have seen that little incident.

"Watch where you wave your arms next time. You could have broken my nose." Zuko stood over her rubbing his nose.

Katara looked up at him sheepishly. "I'm sure if I did it would have been an improvement to your face."

Zuko scowled not that that was anything new. He always scowled around her. "I guess I will see you at 12:30." Walking away Zuko purposely walked on her papers.

What a jerk.

* * *

><p>Katara checked the calendar. It was Saturday all right. She was hoping that she would sleep through this day and not have to work on the project.<p>

She checked the clock.

9:36am

Tee minus three hours till_ he_ came over. Katara wasn't even dressed yet. She decided it was as good as time as any to actually get up out of bed.

She untangled herself from the toasty covers and dropped her bare feet on the floor. The floor was to cold for Katara this early in the morning.

She hoped her way over to the dresser, minimizing as much contact as she could with the floor.

She pulled the most comfortable clothes she owned at of her draws. Katara if had to work on this project with Zuko she was going to be in comfort wear. She didn't care what he thought of her.

Hopping her way over to her attached bathroom, she turned on the shower. She turned on the hot water as high as it would go.

Once steam filled the bathroom, Katara got undressed and headed in.

The hot water flowed over her, warming up her chilled skin.

Figuring Sokka was going to yell at her for using up all the hot water, Katara finished showering.

She walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She opened the bathroom door allowing all the steam to escape and warm up her room.

She walked over to her nightstand.

The clock now read 10:24am.

Katara slightly panic. She was in there longer than she thought she was going to be. Katara still had to get dress and eat breakfast.

Hoping music would energize her into getting ready quicker, she upped the volume on her old ipod.

_Remember when we were lost at sea?_

_We would look at the bright night sky_

_Thinking of, what we could be_

_What we could be_

_How to spend our lives_

Katara put on her yoga pants and started to pull on her shirt. She almost fell back onto her bed when she almost tripped on her pants leg. But no one can prove that was true.

_Remember when we had nothing left?_

_We were strung out in the cold_

_Holding on, trying to save our breath_

_Trying to save our breath_

_We would not let go_

_Whoa_

_Through the good, through the bad and ugly_

_Whoa_

_We'll conquer anything_

Katara made her way over to the now cold bathroom to start brushing her teeth and drying her hair. Putting toothpaste on the toothbrush, Katara swayed to the chorus.

_'Cause one day we're gonna come back_

_And laugh at it all_

_One day we'll look at the past_

_With love, love_

_One day we're gonna come back_

_And relive those thoughts_

_One day we'll look at the past_

_With love, love_

_With love, love_

By the end she was starting to sing. Katara looked at herself in the mirror. Blue eyes stared back at her. There were bags under her eyes. She had a bit of toothpaste near the corner of her mouth. Her hair was down around her still wet. Her sweatshirt had holes in it. All in all, Katara thought she looked presentable.

She went to pause the music.

She left her room at the same time Sokka was coming out of his.

"Next time do not blast music at ten o'clock in the morning." Sokka said pushing in front of her to get down the stairs first. He rubbed his hand over his face as if hoping that would get rid of the sleepiness.

"I am sorry I awoke his majesty from his slumber." Katara mocked bowed form the top of the stairs.

"Rightfully so my good servant. His majesty's stomach demands breakfast."

Katara snorted. She was so not making his breakfast. "Make it yourself." Katara skipped passed him and sat herself comfortably on the stool in the kitchen, waiting for the show.

Watching her brother make breakfast is the funniest thing the world. All Katara had to do was sit back and watch it unfold.

It's hard enough for Sokka to boil water. She couldn't wait to see how he would cook pancakes.

Sokka was fishing a shell out of the batter, when Katara couldn't control her laughter anymore.

Katara's laugh was interrupted by the door.

The sound of the door bell marked the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written, it's just under 2k words. I hope you like this one. Don't worry the chapter will be better and feature them working on the project. <strong>

**Have you guys watched the new episode of Legend of Korra?**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Thanks to **zutara love shipper**, **Lunachan90**,** mirandparra15**, **The Congressman**, and **lovedusktodawn**:)**

**Also thanks to all who favorited and followed:)**

**Lunachan90: **I PMed you but I am not sure if you got it, so I will answer the question here also. I choose the cadallac idea simply because it was the first car that came into mind. I come form a really small town so I don't know what rich kids drive either. Thanks for the question:)

**OCCness is to be expected**

* * *

><p>Zuko had come over a half an hour early. She had no idea why.<p>

Of course the first thing Sokka said when he saw Zuko was "You're the asshole who took our parking spot." It looked like Sokka was going to pounce on Zuko right then and there (maybe the lessons with Aang weren't working as well as Katara thought). Fortunately for either Sokka and Zuko, Gran-Gran came down at that moment before either of them could hurt the other.

Honestly, it was really awkward. Since her and her family were in the middle of trying to make breakfast, he had to sit there and wait for them to be done.

Gran-Gran tried to engage in conversation but all she would get out of Zuko was one word answers.

"You live in the house across the street, right?"

"Yeah."

Akward silence was followed.

"Katara tells me you're in all her classes."

This got a little more response out of Zuko. He looked over at Katara and raised an eyebrow. Katara looked away. She was mostly complaining to her grandmother about Zuko being in all her classes. Gran-Gran made it seem like Katara was happy of this fact.

"Yeah."

If that wasn't awkward enough, Sokka had to keep giving him death glares while he was trying to cook breakfast.

She knew Zuko was a jerk but she was trying to eat. Couldn't they be civilized?

Katara volunteered to clean up while Sokka and Gran-Gran were getting ready to leave.

She turned on the water as she heard Sokka say "If you touch my sister..." Wow death threats already?

Katara called from the kitchen "Don't worry Sokka I'll be fine. I know self defense." She heard the front door slam alerting her to the fact that she was now alone. With Zuko.

She jumped at a light touch to her shoulder. Katara turned her head while her hands were busy scrubing the pans Sokka burnt.

Zuko was right behind her. He blinked. "Are we going to work on the project?"

Did he not see her scrubbing the dishes? She pinned him with a glare. "If you want to do the project now, I suggest you help me." Katara threw him a drying towel.

He caught it with one hand. Zuko stared at it like he had no clue what to do with it. Which Katara had a feeling he might not. He probably had maids that did this stuff for him all the time.

"Have you never seen a towel Rich Boy?" Katara raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Don't call me that." He held a hand out to her. She gladly put a dish into it. Of course she made sure some of the water that had collected on it, spill onto his shirt.

"Oops." Katara said innocently.

She went back to washing the dishes. They had a rhythm going. Grab, wash, hand off to Zuko.

Grab, wash, hand off to Zuko.

They actually worked good together when they weren't arguing. Sadly this didn't last for long.

Zuko must have saw his opening and took it.

The next thing Katara knew was the whole front of her sweatshirt was soaking wet and she had bubbles in her hair.

She just stared in shock. She dropped the dishes back into the sink and turned to look at Zuko.

But Katara was faced with another shock. Zuko was actually laughing. Not chuckling, not giggling but actual laughter was coming out of his mouth.

Katara decided Zuko's laughter was her favorite sound in the world.

* * *

><p>"Come in Zuzu we have a lot of work to do." Katara gestured to her bedroom.<p>

Zuko narrowed his eyes. " Zuzu? Where did you hear tha- _Azula_."

Katara smirked as Zuko headed into her room.

Zuko's eyes wandered around the room. He seemed to be analyzing every trinket Katara owned. His golden eyes finally landed on her picture frames. Little Katara was playing in the sandbox with big brother Sokka. Katara as a first grader was hugging her mom for what would be the last time. Then Katara was standing with her dad and Sokka holding a first place ribbon at the science fair.

A mournful look passed through his eyes. If Katara hadn't been staring at him, she would have missed it.

"It must be nice to have a family who cares." Zuko mumbled. She decided not to comment.

"Okay rich boy, lets get down to business. Do you have any clue what this history project is on?"

"You expect me to know?" Zuko pointed at himself. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." He folded his arms over his chest and sat in her swivel chair.

"Well... I ... I just wanted to know if you were paying attention. Of course I know what this project is on."

"You don't know what this project is on, do you?" Zuko had his smile back.

Katara stood there trying to think of a response but she took too long. That gave Zuko the answer he was looking for.

Zuko smile stretched even farther. "Miss smarty pants didn't pay attention. Now what would you say if I didn't know?" He watched her mouth fall open in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Katara should have beaten the crap out of Zuko for causing her so much anxiety.<p>

The bastard knew all along what the project was on he just wanted to see her squirm. Now Zuko has to do all the typing. Serves him right, Katara thought.

"Can't you type now, my fingers are getting tired." Zuko was hunched over her laptop, typing away.

Katara took one whole spin around in her chair before she answered. "No, I think you can do a little more. Just think you are almost done with the intro paragraph." She said with a mocking tone.

Zuko grumbled something rude under his breath, and went back to typing.

Katara started to dictate what she wanted written. Zuko was typing faster and faster to keep up with her. She could talk fast when she wanted to.

"Wait, wait, wait... Hold on, we are so not mentioning that." Zuko's fingers hovered over the keys.

Drats. Katara was hoping he wasn't registering what she was telling him. She really wanted to get that fact in there and she knew Zuko was going to argue over it.

"Why not? They have a right to be mentioned. They helped the war effort too." Katara got up to grab the laptop out of his hands. This was getting into their project even if she had to kill Zuko over it.

"Are you kidding me? They did absolutely nothing. They just stayed quiet in their own little area, doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. Other people were dying for the cause and their leaders just stayed on their ice thrones." Zuko held the laptop above his head so she couldn't get to it. He kept dodging Katara's attempts to kick his legs.

"Well what's so great about your side, huh? They started the war." Katara was climbing on her bed hoping to reach Zuko that way.

"But you forget one fact. They also stopped the war." Zuko moved out of the way just as Katara was about to jump on him.

"You can't stop a war you already started." Katara's face had a reddish tint in it. "You know what? I want to start typing now. So just hand over the laptop and you can give your fingers a rest."

"Ha! I think not. I have control of the laptop. You're going to have to pry it out of my cold dead hands."

"That can be arranged."

If Zuko was fazed by the comment, he didn't show it. He opened her bedroom door and ran out of her room.

An eager Katara followed. He could run but she knew every hiding spot in this house.

* * *

><p>"Children, put the laptop down." Sokka tried to break them apart.<p>

"I'm not a child!" Katara and Zuko exclaimed at the same time.

Katara's brother had come home to find her and Zuko tugging at the laptop in the family room, yelling insults at each other.

"Give me the laptop now." said Sokka. Katara grudgingly handed it over.

Sokka took it to the couch and sat down. He patted the spaces next to him, motioning them to come sit.

"Dr. Wang Fire is going to help." Sokka's voice suddenly got deeper. Over Sokka's head Zuko gave Katara a 'what the hell' look. "I am going to do all the typing." Sokka started to stroke his imaginary beard.

Katara opened her mouth to protest. Sokka put his hand up to stop her. "No arguments we are doing this fair and square. Katara you can go first."

"Oh, that's fair." grumbled Zuko. Sokka gave him a look that clearly read _'What? Did you think I was going to be fair to you?'_

Zuko sunk lower into the couch waiting for his turn that would never come.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long author notes today. I hope you like the new chapter:) Yes, I did add the cliche water fight but I thought it worked. It took me a while to figure out a history topic but in the end I decided to leave it up to the reader. I like to think Katara was talking about the Water tribe and Zuko was talking about the Fire nation in an alternate past. But that is up to you. The next chapter is going to be Halloween.<strong>

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

**Thanks to **The Congressman**,** mirandaparra15**,** Lunachan90**, and** El13 **for reviewing. It really means alot to me that you like the story:)**

**Thanks to all who Favorited/Followed**

**Character OOCness to be expected.**

* * *

><p>Katara's fingers made lines of red paint on her face. She put on the maroon dress. Flipping the hood over her face, she looked in the mirror to make sure all the makeup was on.<p>

Blue eyes stared back at her shrouded in red. She applied the upside down yellow crescent moon to her forehead.

She was pleased with her costume. It was highschool party worthy.

Her dress pooled around her as she bent down to get her hat. Making sure everything was still together, she went out of her room and knocked on Sokka's door.

"Hurry up Sokka. We're going to be late." Katara pounded on the door.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Sis. I'm almost done."

"Fine. I'll be waiting outside." Katara made her way outside.

The moon was full and Halloween decorations littered people's front yards. The lights were on in Zuko's house.

Their outside lamp flickered on casting a warm glow on the sidewalk. Sokka was taking to long. Making sure no one was watching her, she twirled around. Her dress lifted up around her. The October air felt cool and Katara just wanted to soak it all in.

When she stopped, she heard a door open.

Finally. They were going to be late to Toph's house now.

Sokka came clomping down the steps. He was dressed in a full knight costume. Honestly, what did Sokka see in buying it. If he was hoping to get luckily tonight, this costume was not going to get him there.

He marched onwards not even looking to see if Katara was following. Katara picked up her dress and rushed to catch up to her brother.

She didn't even hear the distant thump of someone landing on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Watch your dog Twinkle Toes, he almost made me trip."<p>

"Appa is a sweet caring creature. Don't take it out on him just because you couldn't see where you were going."

Silenced followed.

"I'm sorry Toph. I didn't mean it like that."

"I am sure you didn't." Katara heard shuffling inside. "Let's just go before I break something."

Katara and Sokka gave each other looks but said nothing.

Toph opened the door. She was clothed in her favorite wrestlers outfit. Aang closed the door behind Toph. He was going as his favorite cartoon character, the Avatar. This kid was obsessed with the show. Katara tried watching it once and she couldn't get past the first episode.

The main girl Kayla was too emotional for Katara's liking. The main guy character bends air, the least destructive of the four elements. Who wants to bend air? Now water, Katara could see wanting to bend.

"Uh.. Hi Katara." There was a light blush staining Aang's cheeks.

Katara felt her face heating up as well. It wasn't like she was wearing a very revealing dress, but it was still more showy than anything she usually wore.

"Come on guys were going to be late." Whinned Sokka.

"Says the man who made us late to begin with." Katara mumbled.

"Onwards and no more delays." Sokka started to move away but he was slow in his knight costume, so Toph pushed him out of the way.

The party was about five streets away, but no one was hurrying, except Sokka.

Sokka had run ahead of them, wanting to get to the party to see some girl.

Toph and Aang were walking in front of her. Katara gave them some space. There still seemed to be some tension from earlier on. Something must have happened to Toph, Katara swears Toph had never been that sensitive about her eyesight before.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw a shadow moving back and forth between trees.

Someone was following her. Katara looked back but the shadow had disappeared. Toph and Aang were walking farther and farther away, not quite realizing Katara had stopped.

Katara took out her phone and texted Aang.

_Go a head without me. I'll catch up later._

There was a ping, Katara looked back down at her phone.

_ok, see you at the party:)_

Katara smiled.

Now it was time to chase a shadow.

* * *

><p>Katara was walking the complete opposite way from the party. She kept following the shadow, which hopefully was a person and not a cat.<p>

She wasn't even watching where she was going. Which is why she found herself stopped by a group of men dresses as pirates, whistling. They were undressing her with their eyes.

Maybe she should have worn a little less revealing costume. Katara wrapped her arms around her chest as if hoping that would solve the problem.

The group of pirates advanced toward her calling out suggestive remarks.

Katara stepped back, her foot landed in a puddle. They were getting closer and closer. She was so stupid. She knew better than to go out alone at night.

Katara turned and ran... right into someone else. The black clad figure held onto her wrists.

"I'll save you from the pirates." The black clad figure said.

* * *

><p>Zuko loved this holiday. A day he can literally hide behind a mask and be who ever he wanted to be. No one would ridicule him, no one would know it was him.<p>

Zuko hated the part where his girlfriend Mai was forcing him to go to a Halloween party. He didn't even understand this, Mai didn't even like parties. She wasn't a very social person, but Zuko knew she had some sort of reputation to uphold. Azula probably forced Mai to go also.

He walked over to his nightstand and picked up his mask. It smiled up at him. Zuko sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He did not want to go to this party.

Movement outside his window caught his eye. A girl in a very pretty maroon dress was coming out of the house across the street. _Katara._ Zuko moved closer to the window to get a better look.

A hat with a veil attached was in her hands. She seemed to be waiting impatiently for someone.

She must be going to the party too, Zuko thought.

The lamp casted light onto her face. He saw that parts of her face was covered in red paint. Red lipstick made her lips abundantly present, something Zuko didn't want to think about. Zuko realized she was going as the Painted Lady.

Katara twirled around the sidewalk, her dress lifted up. Zuko looked away fearing she might see him looking.

Zuko heard a door slam. Either his father had gone out for the night or the person Katara was waiting for had finally come out.

Remembering his father had been 'out' for the past three days, the door must have been from across the street.

Her idiot brother, who had no clue how to cook, must have finished getting ready. At least that was who he assumed Katara was waiting for.

Zuko decided to skip out on the party, he would make it up to Mai later. He opened his window all the way. Jumping down, Zuko landed on his feet. He checked to make sure his Dao swords were secure on his back. He put on his blue and white mask.

It was time that the Painted Lady met the Blue Spirit.

* * *

><p>Katara was dragged out of the alley and pulled over to the well lit side walk.<p>

She got a good look at her savior, though he was probably someone she had to run away from again.

He was in complete black clothes. What looked like very realistic swords hung from his back. The only splash of color on him was the mask covering his face. The blue and white mask was wearing a big smile. If it wasn't Halloween, Katara would have dialed 911. But this wasn't unusual for tonight.

She took off her hat and smoothed out her hair. Her fingers got stuck in the tangles, making Katara give up.

"I guess I should say thank you." She was now standing in front of the masked man.

He nodded his head. Katara had a feeling he had a smug look on his face from saving a damsel in distress. She was no one's damsel.

"Are you hurt?'' His voice was muffled. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"No. But I would have been if you never came along. That was some fancy sword work you did. I didn't know anyone still practiced sword fighting anymore."

The masked figure shrugged. "You learn new things every day." He moved a piece of hair off her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

Katara tensed at his touch but didn't brush it away. His fingers were warm and comforting. "What's your name?"

"Uh... The Blue Spirit." Katara could see it now. His mask was a perfect match. She must've been to scared too notice before. But she didn't understand why he didn't give her his real name. Not that is mattered, it's not like Katara would see him again after tonight.

Then it dawned on her. The masked man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The Blue Spirit was the Painted Lady's forbidden love. This was a little awkward.

But Katara pushed that aside. It didn't matter.

There was a pause of silence, Katara checked the time on her phone.

_Shit._

She was supposed to be at the party an hour ago, and she had two missed calls. She texted Sokka and Aang, saying she was fine.

"Uh... I have to go before my brother has a fit." Katara thought she saw the Blue Spirit's shoulders slump. "But I think he can wait a little while longer." Katara had a smile on her face. Her brother Sokka was not going to get in the way of her good time.

The Blue Spirit seemed to perk up at her wanting to stay. "May I take a lovely lady out for a walk while the moon is full?" He held out his arm for her to take.

Katara giggled. He was being very gentlemen like, Katara found that endearing. "I would like that very much."

She hooked her arm through his. The moon was to their back as they made their way down the street. Both of them forgetting they should have been somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is seeing Mockingjay? I am in about 2 hours! EEK! I am so excited. <strong>

**Hope you all liked the chapter, I had alot of fun with this one:) I always thought the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady should have some sort of connection. So forbidden love was what I came up with. Sorry for the random Zuko pov in the middle (and all the line breaks). I was trying to switch it up. You will also see what is up with Toph in the next chapter (I think).**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

**Thanks to **mirandaparra15**,** The Congressman**,** L.M.H Shimmer Shine**,** Lunachan90**,** shipperofmany **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks to all who Followed/Favorited.**

**We made it to 20 reviews *freaks out* so here is a longer then normal chapter.**

**For Halloween, Azula dressed up as Morgan le Fay.**

* * *

><p>Sokka yelled at her for gallivanting around town without an escort. Katara had one, but she wouldn't tell Sokka that she traveled around the dark streets with a masked man.<p>

She would definitely not tell him that fact. The last thing Katara needed was a speech about stranger danger. She was old enough to be making her own choices. She did not need bodyguard Sokka 24/7.

Katara opened her window all the way. There was frost on the ground and the clouds were threatening snow.

Katara was absently twirling around a flower the Blue Spirit gave her. She smiled to herself.

Who knew you could have so much in common with a masked men? It was obvious that they liked the same stories. But in addition to that, they both had similar taste in movies and food.

Their choices in color were a little opposite, but she knew they couldn't have agreed on everything.

But his voice. Every time he talked, it felt like Katara already knew him from somewhere. It would never click. His voice was muffled by the mask so it was very hard for Katara to even realize that she had heard it before. All the boys she hung around with would never go out into town in a mask alone. Besides all of her friends were with her that night.

A leaf blew in front of Katara's eyes. A light across the street made her look up, clearing her thoughts away.

Katara could clearly see into the person's bedroom. Did she want to know who the room belonged to? Not in the slightest, but she already had a feeling she knew who it was. His name started with a 'Z' and ended in 'pain in my ass'.

She was about to close her window and draw the shade when Katara heard a loud noise coming from his house and more specifically his room.

Being the curious person Katara is, she decided to stay around to watch. No harm would come from that.

* * *

><p>Zuko was having a very nice dream about the Painted Lady when he heard his door slam open and hit his wall with a loud bang.<p>

That was going to leave a mark.

Thinking, or more hoping it was Azula, Zuko snuggled down deeper into his covers. He felt a hand grab the covers off him and throw them to the floor.

Finally finding some sense, Zuko opened his gold eyes to find a pair of the exact same staring back at him.

Zuko got a whiff of alcohol when the person spoke. "I called you an hour ago to come downstairs. You know better to ignore me."

His father, who must of come home in the middle of the night, had a hungry look in his eyes. The older man's hands grabbed Zuko by the arms and threw him to the floor. Zuko's head hit the hardwood floor. He closed his eyes in a winch. He was not going to scream out in pain. He learned his lesson before.

His father kicked him the stomach multiple times. Zuko wanted to stand but he knew if he did he would just get knocked down again. Standing up to bullies did not work. His father lifted Zuko up by the shirt and punched him in the face.

He threw Zuko to the nearest wall, just missing his head on the doorknob. Zuko's nose was bleeding and his eye was hurting. He was probably going to have a black eye.

His father yelled some insults at him. Pausing before he left Zuko's room, he said, "I'll be gone for a couple months. You better be more well behaved when I get back."

His father grabbed the door handle and jerked it closed. Zuko let out a sigh of relief. At least his father didn't bring out the knife this time.

Zuko stood up. He braced himself on the wall as the dizzy sensation passed. He made his way over to his attached bathroom, holding his side as he went.

At least I don't have any broken ribs this time, Zuko thought.

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror. A dark ring around his good eye was already starting to form. His hair hung limply in fornt of his eyes. He brushed it out of the way as he started to clean his face, hoping to get all the dried blood off of it before anyone saw.

The water was a rejuvenator but the side of his body was still in pain. Deciding he should probably check to make nothing was seriously wrong with him, Zuko took off his shirt. Scars, not as present as the one on his face were littered all over his chest.

In the mirror he saw a nasty bruise starting to form on the left side. That wasn't going to heal anytime soon.

Zuko decided to take a shower to calm his nerves. The steam cleared his head but he was still in pain. That could only be taken away with time. Realizing he would be free for a couple of months (and possibly a few more), Zuko allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

Shutting off the water, Zuko stepped out and wraped a towel around his waist.

When he opened the bathroom door, he went to grab today's clothes.

Sun was coming through the window, but it was not what made him look up. Zuko saw a shade being drawn on the window in Katara's house that was directly across from his.

Zuko froze, not because she might have seen him in a towel, but because of what she might have witnessed from before.

How long had she been watching? How much had she seen?

* * *

><p>Katara reeled back from the window in shock. Tears were pooling in her eyes. She had no clue. She never would have guessed. Katara gazed at a her window for a couple of more minutes before it all sank in.<p>

Katara limply sat on her bed. That man had to be his father. They had the same hair and eyes, definitely related. Her father would never do that to her, not that he would ever have the chance to do it because he was never home.

How could blood do that to blood? Did Zuko put up with abuse every time his father came home? Where was his mother during this? Many questions were piling up in Katara's brain. She had no answers to give.

Movement made her look up.

Zuko was comeing out of his other room (bathroom?). He was only clothed in a red towel that was starting to slip down just a little bit on his hips. Katara blushed a deep red almost as red as the towel Zuko was wearing, he was very well toned and very, very handsome. There was no denying that fact. She quickly closed the shade when she saw Zuko glance at his window.

She laid her head down on the pillow and tried not to think about what she just witnessed.

Eventually Katara fell back to sleep. Her dreams were filled with pain and a golden eyed boy protecting her.

* * *

><p>Katara tried not to look at Zuko the next day at school. He obviously didn't want anyone to know what goes on in his home life<p>

She must have been the only one in the school, excluding his sister, that knows what he has to endure.

Katara didn't see Zuko until the afternoon. He wasn't in any of her morning classes. Zuko was probably taking the day off, which was fine with Katara.

It was fifth period and Katara was making her way down the hallway when she heard the commotion.

A group of football players were circling in front of Toph's locker, like a predator circling it's prey. They seemed to be surrounding a person in front of the locker, Toph. A crowd was starting to form, Katara pushed her way through to get a better look.

Toph's locker was open and papers were scattered on the floor.

One of the guys in the front was laughing. "Why don't you pick them up? Oh wait... You can't." His cronies were holding their stomach because they were laughing to hard. It wasn't funny.

Katara finally got to Toph's side. "Are you okay?" She put a hand on Toph's shoulder, alerting Toph to Katara's presence.

Toph brushed her hand away, but Katara wasn't going anywhere. She started to pick up Toph's papers off the floor, whipping the dust off of them.

"Sugar Queen, I can handle this myself. I don't need you here." Toph tried to push Katara out of the way, but Katara held her ground.

Katara eyed the lead football player. He had blond hair and she could see a tattoo peeking out of his shirt. "No one picks on my friends and I mean no one."

"What are you going to do about it. You can't stop us." The lead player made a show of stepping on Toph's papers and ripping them with his shoe. Katara heard Toph make a strangled sound in the back of her throat, like she was going to cry. Toph Bei Fong doesn't cry.

Katara snapped.

Katara couldn't see anymore people suffer. She punched the senior in the face. He fell on his ass, his eyes wide. She was about to punch him again for bullying her friend but a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her away before she could land her second blow.

Katara tried to kick at the person holding her. "Let me go. I have to teach him a lesson." She kept trying to wiggle out of the person's grasp.

The person brought her into a deserted hallway and set her down. She heard a very recognizable masculine voice in her ear. "There has already been enough violence. I think you already taught him a lesson. I'm sure he won't be picking on your friend again."

_Zuko._

She stopped struggling and turned to look at him. Katara could still see his fading black eye. Events of the previous day overwhelmed her. Zuko looked into her eyes and knew what she was thinking. She noticed that his arms were still around her waist. She pushed back and was released from his grasp. Katara turned around so he wouldn't see her crying for him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I know you saw. Please don't say anything, it will only make it worse." Katara heard him walk away, probably to his friends.

* * *

><p>The next day, Katara was feeling better. Sokka didn't know about her little incident. Surprisingly it seemed like only Toph and Zuko knew what happened since they were there.<p>

Katara wasn't even suspended which was always a plus.

It was lunch time and Katara had to finish her paper in the library. She forgot all about it and now she was paying the price of having to finish it in forty-five minutes.

No one seemed to be in the library which was a good thing. The librarian was too busy reading a book to notice Katara.

Katara found a table and set her backpack down on it. She grabbed her notes and started heading through the stacks looking for the biography section. She found more than what was she was looking for.

There were actually two people in the library that Katara had not expected to be in there.

Mai making out with Zuko was something she did not want to stumble into again.

She knew they were a couple but she didn't expect to find them eating each other's face off. It was very gross to witness, she just hoped the couple was to busy too notice her.

She escaped as fast as she could from the couple straining the rules on PDA. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a strange feeling, it almost felt like jealousy. But that couldn't be right.

Her mind was too wrapped up in figuring out this strange unfamiliar feeling that Katara didn't even notice she bumped into someone. Both their things went spiraling everywhere. Katara herself ended up landing on that someone.

Feeling slightly embarrassed. She jumped off the person and turned away so he wouldn't see the blush rising in her cheeks.

Looking around at the mess she made, Katara sighed. She didn't know where her stuff began and where his ended. It was all a big pile of papers and binders.

Turning back around, she finally got a good look at the person she toppled into.

The guy had messy brown hair, like he didn't even bother to comb it this morning. His brown eyes were trained on hers.

He had a toothpick between his teeth, his lips were still parted in surprise.

"I am so sorry. I am such a clutz." Katara ran a hand through her hair, frustrated with herself.

"Hey no worries. There was no harm done. Besides I'm glad I bumped into you." The guy winked.

Katara blushed despite herself. She might not have been on many dates but she did know when someone was flirting with her.

"Oh.. uh... I.. I" Great, Katara thought, I meet a cute guy and I am stuttering. What a great first impression.

"What's your name?" The guy said while he was trying to sort through the papers to see which ones were his. Katara knelt down to help him.

"Katara."

"It's nice to meet you Katara, I'm Jet."

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to my Zutara playlist and this chapter kind of happened. I did not plan on going in that direction with Zuko but I liked how it ended up. To be clear Azula was at Mai's house and her father doesn't usually beat her anyways. Toph was being bullied for awhile about her eyesite, thats what was getting to her in the Halloween chapter. <strong>

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

**Thanks to **The Congressman**,** Shadowhunter 2001**,** mirandaparra15**,** Lunachan90**,** lilsis321**,** Ginny Everdeen Potter**, and** Guest **for reviewing:)**

**Thanks to all who followed/favorited:)**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear the news? Mai and Zuko broke up!" One of the girls had a huge grin on her face.<p>

"So what you are really saying is that he is now free." The girl with the grin nodded. Her brown haired friend made a high pitched scream.

"Dibs." Both girls said it at the same time.

_Morons_, Katara thought.

But strangely Katara wanted to keep listening. She had not heard this news yet, but apparently the rest of the school must of. Katara guessed she was out of the lop.

She moved down the hall, intrigued and hoping to hear more about this topic. She came across another group of giggling girls.

"I heard it was Mai who broke up with Zuko not the other way around."

"Are you sure. I thought he broke up with her over text. I heard that someone heard Mai crying in the bathroom."

Ugg. It was just all a big gossip chain. There was no way Katara could find the real reason know. It was going to shadowed by myths and lies. But she still wanted to know the truth, the two seemed very happy together when Katara stumbled upon them in the library.

She left the gossipers behind as she headed into the bathroom. Katara set her books down and started to fix her hair. For no reason of course. There was not a good looking guy she was going to see later or that she might see him at her locker. This was definitely not the reason why Katara, who never cared about her appearance, was fixing her hair.

So maybe Katara also put on eyeliner, but you don't have to have an excuse to look nice. Unless it started with a 'b' and ended with a 'oy'.

Pleased with herself Katara left the girls bathroom and went to find Je- her locker. A boy was leaning next to the locker. He had messy brown hair and was currently putting another toothpick in his mouth.

Katara's pace sped up. What? She needed to get to her locker quickly.

"Hey Katara." The boy stood up to greet her.

"Hi Jet." Katara greeted him with a shy wave. She started rummaging through her locker, looking for her binders and books.

"Are you ready for math?"

"Ugg. Don't remind me."

Jet chuckled. "You know if you are having trouble, I'm pretty good at math. I could tutor you if you want."

"Thank you. I might take you up on your suggestion one day." Katara smiled, finally emerging from her locker.

She backed getting ready to close her locker, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Katara." Zuko's voice came from behind her.

Katara turned around to face Zuko. Jet rearranged himself to get a good look at the new comer.

He stuck out a hand for Zuko to shake. "I'm Jet. I don't think we had the pleasure to meet."

"Zuko and likewise." Zuko stood up a little straighter. Jet hardened a glare on Zuko. Neither of them were backing down from their staring match. Katara was getting a little uncomfortable, she shifted her feet.

Jet was about to say something to Katara when Zuko interrupted. "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Yeah. So?" Katara was getting defensive.

Zuko held up his hands in surrender. "Nothing... It's just different."

Jet slung his arm over Katara's shoulder. "Well I think it looks great." He gave her a big smile.

Katara blushed. She wasn't used to the praise about her looks, especially from guys. Katara's blush ran deeper as she saw Zuko looking at them, well more glaring at Jet.

"Katara, before we get interrupted again. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this friday."

Katara looked at Jet. Did he really just ask her out on a date? Did a good looking guy just ask her out? "Sure. I would really like that."

Jet looked victorious, but Katara thought that look meant he was generally pleased that Katara said yes.

With his arm still hooked around her, Jet veered her away from Zuko. They walked into math together. Zuko was following close behind.

When Katara sat down in her regular seat, Jet sat next to her. She didn't want to tell him that was Zuko's seat. Zuko stopped in front of their table but then went to sit down in the empty seat behind them.

Katara didn't notice when Jet turned around, showing a triumphant grin to Zuko.

* * *

><p>"Toph, I have a date tonight. Isn't that the most wonderful thing you have ever heard." Katara started twirling around Toph's bedroom. Katara was very giddy.<p>

"Sugar Queen, are you drunk?"

"Why would you even suggest that?" Katara stopped twirling right in front of Toph, finally coming down off her happy high.

"Because you are acting like you are drunk and it's scaring me." Toph took off her headband and her long dark hair tumbled to her shoulders.

"Well excuse me for being happy." Katara went over to Toph's walk in closet and started rifling through her clothes. For a blind girl, Toph's closet was very organized.

Toph came over to stand next to Katara. "Why are you even over my house. Don't you have to be getting ready?"

Not really listening, Katara held up a shirt to show Toph. "How does this look on me?"

"I think it looks wonderful!" Toph said sarcastically.

Katara realized her mistakes and mumbled a quick sorry. "I was hoping you would have better clothes than I would. It seems like I was right." Katara emerged from the closet with a pile of clothes in her arms. Toph went to sit on the bed.

Katara pulled the first item off the pile. She went to the bathroom to try it on. She was very lucky to have a friend that was almost the same size as her. If the clothes were going to be a little too tight, that would be okay. She had to make sacrifices in the name of love, or in the case of a really hot guy.

The red shirt she pulled from Toph's collection rode up on Katara's stomach. The neckline dipped low, showing some cleavage. But Katara thought it was perfect for tonight. She went to put on the skirt she found.

It was shorter than what she was used to but she had longer legs than Toph, so that was expected. As long as the skirt didn't ride up, she was good.

Katara walked out and was going to pose in front of Toph when she remembered her friend couldn't see her.

"I think I am going to go with this."

Toph rolled her milky green eyes. "That's great Katara, if I could see it."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Katara started putting the other clothes she took out away.

"Hey all I can say is this guy better be worth it."

* * *

><p>There was a big neon sign up on the brick wall. A green flashing arrow was pointing down to the door.<p>

The sign said _The Freedom Fighters_.

"Is this a club?" Katara saw a line of people and the bouncer checking ID's.

Katara felt Jet place a hand on her lower back, gently guiding her to the line. "Is that a problem?"

Katara shook her head. "No. It's just, 1. I have never been to a club and 2. I am not 21, frankly neither are you."

"I know the guy that runs this, so don't worry about age, we'll get in." Jet gave her a reassuring smile.

They were in the front of the line and sure enough the bouncer let them in. No questions asked, no ID checks.

The smell was what hit Katara first. The smell of alcohol. It was hazy, Katara had to blink multiple times trying to get a clear picture of the place. Rock music was blaring from the speakers. Katara had to strain her ears to hear what Jet was saying to the bartender.

"Two of my usuals please." The bartender nodded.

Katara sat down on a stool just as the bartender gave them their drinks. She didn't know what Jet's usual was and she was afraid to drink it.

Jet slid her glass in front of her. "Don't worry it's nothing bad." He took a sip and set his drink down waiting for her.

She grabbed the handle and drank, not wanting for Jet to see her afraid, fearing he would back out on the date. It was fruity but by the aftertaste, Katara could tell there was alcohol in it. She didn't know how much and she didn't care. She took another sip, this one bigger than the last.

Jet gave her an approving grin. He held up his half empty glass and downed the rest. Katara felt giddy and unlike herself. If she didn't know better she would say she was drunk. But she didn't care. She was happy Sokka didn't have time to stop her from going out on the date, or have time to make her change.

She got up and held out a hand for Jet. "Let's dance." She put on a sloppy smile and lead him to the dance floor which already had a mass of turning bodies. Katara led them straight into to the center.

She felt Jet put her hands on her hips. She started to sway to the beat, Jet along with her. If she bumped into anyone she didn't say sorry. Jet spun her around. Katara never felt so happy in her life.

Jet looked like he was having a good time too.

Once they were tired from dancing, they went back to the bar to have another round of Jet's usuals.

Around midnight Katara found herself outside with Jet.

He crashed his lips into hers. At first it was sloppy due to the alcohol but it gradually became more controlled. Jet pushed Katara up against the wall out side of the club. Katara felt the cold of the brick seep into her shirt. Jet's mouth left hers, starting to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck.

Jet found a weak spot in the crook of her neck and exploited it. Katara started to kiss his jaw. Her hands found the hem of his shirt an-.

Katara pushed Jet backwards, even if she was drunk she knew when to stop. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready."

Jet's arm found her waist. He pulled her closer to him. "That's okay, I understand." Jet gave her another reassuring smile.

They walked to the main road, where Jet waved down a taxi. The taxi led to more kisses, only ending when they reached Katara's house.

Jet walked Katara to her door. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed into her house. The whole house was dark, which was good. That meant no one waited up for her, at least she wasn't going to have to explain to Sokka why there was a hickey on her neck.

Katara collapsed into bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. She didn't think about the nasty hangover she would have tomorrow. She was just thinking of the fact that her head hit the pillow and darkness was already surrounding her.

For once Katara's dreams were not visited by a boy with gold eyes but one with brown.

* * *

><p><strong>I am terrible at kissing scenes so hopefully I did okay with this one. It may seem like Mai and Zuko broke up to fast but you have to remember there has been time skips and they were together before this story, so it was not that sponteneous. Some of you are probably wondering where Iroh is, he will probably be introduced in the 10th chapter. I hope you like this chapter. I should be writting my english essay but I am doing this instead.<strong>

**Question (because I feel like it):**

**Which element would you want to bend? **

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

**Thanks to **lilsis321**,** The Congressman**,** Swimmy D**,** Lunachan90**,** mirandaparra15**,** TaileaLightwoodHerondale**, and** Shelly Terringston **for reviewing:)**

**Also thanks to all who Favorited/Followed:)**

* * *

><p>Katara's room was slowly becoming a mix of sky and ocean in color. Light blue was finally covering her plain white walls. Plastic tarps were covering most of her furniture except for the bed. A sheet was covering the floor where she was kneeling. Already, an empty paint can was propped next to her door waiting to be thrown out.<p>

_Boink_.

The sound startled Katara but she kept on with what she was doing. Besides, she didn't know where it was coming from.

_Boink_.

This time Katara knew it was coming from her window. The sound were rocks hitting against it. She looked up from her painting job. Another rock hit its target. Katara put her paint brush down and headed over to the window.

The light from her bedroom made it hard to look outside so she had to open the window to see who was throwing rocks down at the ground. The night time breeze blew into the open window. Katara let out a shiver. Clouds were rolling across the sky, waiting to drop their snow. The moon was full and casting a shadow on the man below.

Before the moon was covered by the clouds, its light lit up a scar on the left side of his face.

"Can I come up?" He asked from down below. He projected his voice but Katara could hear him clearly even with the breeze picking up.

Katara stepped back in shock. Why would he want to come up? Not to mention at night. She was not about to let a boy up into her room this late even if there was no school tomorrow. What would her grandmother think? She didn't even want to think about Sokka's reaction.

"Why?" Katara leaned out the window to get a better look at him. Her braid fell over the window sill and started to sway with the wind.

"Please." Zuko showed his palms like he was surrendering. He stared at her with pleading eyes.

Katara relented. "I guess..." Katara was still unsure but he seemed like he really needed help or at least a place to stay for a little bit.

She barely heard an inaudible 'Thank you' as Zuko started to climb the tree next to the side of the house.

Katara stepped back as Zuko climbed into her window. He really could have just used the door.

"Now would you like to tell me why you are coming to my house this late at night?" Katara waited for an answer as Zuko brushed himself off and took off his jacket. Katara had a feeling his problem had to do with the word father.

He closed her window and ran a hand through his hair before he finally answered. "I don't want to talk about it."

Fine be that way, Katara thought. "Here." She handed Zuko a paint brush.

He looked at her outstretched hand questionaly.

"You are not going to brode at my house. You want to come into my room, you can help me paint."

She made her way back to the opposite wall where she had to stop painting. Katara got down on her knees and dipped her paint brush into the paint. The light blue paint appeared on the brush. She felt a presence kneel beside her.

Zuko stared at the blue paint. "I assume you don't have any red." Katara looked at him. "I thought not."

Zuko followed Katara's example and dipped his brush into the can.

Katara was nearly done with the wall so Zuko started on the portion she hadn't gotten to.

They worked in silence. Both were very mesmerized by their even strokes. When they finished one wall they moved onto the next without a word. They did say sorry when their hands bumped into each other.

The silence was a bit awkward so Zuko decided to try and start a conversation when they were halfway done with the second wall.

"How was your date?"

"Why do you care about my love life?" Katara went back to painting the wall.

"I don't know, it was a conversation starter. You don't have to be so defensive."

"Then you probably won't mind if I ask you what happened between you and Mai." Zuko tensed up.

"We broke up. Doesn't everybody know that?" He brushed her question away too easily. Katara was going to grill him for details.

"Yeah, but no one knows who broke up with who."

"Wow, Katara. I didn't know you were such a gossiper." He eyed her with another smirk playing at his lips. But maybe it wasn't a smirk. It could have possibly been a hint of a smile.

"I am not a gos-. I just wanted to know the facts, thats it." Katara poured paint into a tray, trying not to look at Zuko.

He was silent for a long time. Katara almost lost hope that he was going to answer. Katara heard him sigh.

"Mai broke up with me. None of the rumors were true." Zuko looked at her to see what she was going to say.

"Oh... So it wasn't like a tragic heartbreak of the century. There were no tears?" Katara was disappointed. She was hoping for a heart wrenching break up story filled with tears, tissues and ice cream, lots of ice cream.

"Actually it was mutual and we're still friends. So how was your date?" Zuko stood up to reach the high places that Katara could never reach without standing on a chair.

Katara was thrown off by the change of topic landing it back on her. "You know... It was a date." She was not about to tell him it was the most wonderful date she has ever been on.

"Mmm. Hmm. Yeah but did you two do anything?" He wiggled his one eyebrow which did not have the desired effect he was hoping for. Katara tried not to laugh.

"Shut up." Katara flicked paint at him.

"So you two _did_ do something." Zuko smirked.

"No! Of course not." Katara blushed at the suggestion and flicked more paint on him. His red shirt was speckled with blue. Zuko looked outraged at the fact that his red shirt was being contaminated by blue paint.

"You have a little something here." Zuko brought his paintbrush to her face and smeared her cheek with the light blue paint.

Zuko's hair then became blue. He galred at her as the blue paint was dripping down onto his clothes and face. He tried to wipe it away but only succeeded in making it smear more.

That's when the paint fight commenced. Zuko chased Katara, Katara chased Zuko. Her room was like an obstacle course, there were so many knick knacks and paint cans they had swerve to avoid, or they would risk breaking them. Katara's room was not big enough for a chase but it served its purpose.

They were evenly matched. Katara barely noticed that more than the walls were getting paint on them. If there wasn't a tarp on Katara's bookshelf, half of her books would be blue, that went for her laptop as well.

Katara would of had Zuko if she didn't trip on her chair's leg. She stumbled onto her bed. She righted herself, only to find her pinned to her bed.

Zuko's body loomed over her, bringing back memories of seeing him only in a towel. Katara forced back a blush. Zuko had a massive grin on his face, the paint brush was poised over her face.

"Not the blankets." Katara tried to wiggle out of Zuko's hold but he was to strong for her.

Zuko smiled even more. He brought down the paint brush, making one big line, dividing Katara's face in two halves. "I think, I win."

Katara couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Soon Zuko joined her.

She didn't even think about the position they were in on the bed, of what it might look like to others. She was just happy she got Zuko to laugh again. What ever was bothering him, Katara hoped she knocked it aside.

"Katara, what the hell is going on here?" A figure yelled from the doorway.

Zuko jumped off of Katara at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Sokka I swear, this is not what it looks like." Katara tried to get up from the bed but paint blurred her vision, and she ended up stumbling into Zuko.

He quickly let go of her and went to far opposite side of the room. Not wanting any indicator to Sokka that they were doing something more then a paint fight, which they weren't.

Sokka walked up to Zuko, and steared him down. It would have looked more menacing if Sokka didn't have stand on his tip toes to reach Zuko's height.

"You were trying to deflower my sister." This was not phrased as a question.

"Sokka!" Katara was flabbergasted that he would even suggest that.

Before Zuko could answer of what they were actually doing, Sokka marched over to Katara. "Did he force himself on you?" Sokka's eyes were wide with concern.

"What? No, of course not. We were just playing around."

Zuko jumped in, trying to save his own skin. "I would never do anything that would dishonor your sister. I respect her and like Katara said, we were just playing around. If you don't believe me, at least believe your own sister."

"Well, you guys weren't naked so I guess... Hey! But that still doesn't explain why you were in my sister's _bed_room at.." Sokka looked at the clock. "At 9:00 at night, mister."

Katara stepped in between the two boys. "He needed to get away from his house for a little bit and I let him in like a good frie- friend would." Was it true? Were they really friends now?

Sokka still didn't seem like he like the idea of a male in Katara's room. But what brother would? "I still don't like this but if you get out of our house right now I will let this incident slide."

Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, Zuko set down his paint brush and left.

Once Zuko left, Sokka gave Katara a long serious talk about men, urges, and bedrooms. Let's just say, Katara covered her ears for all of it, and ended up pushing her brother out of the door when he started talking about the importance of condoms, and how she should not have to worry about it for many, many years.

Katara slid down her door taking in the mess that was laid out in front of her. One of the walls was just a splatter of paint. Her bed sheets were speckled and her floor was a disaster.

She got to work bringing out all the paint to the garage and changing her sheets. She would have to finish painting her bedroom later, and get to tackling her ceilings too.

Her room and her matched, they were both covered in blue paint from head to toe, or in her room's case, wall to floor. The paint on Katara's body was starting to harden. It was probably as good as time as any to take a shower.

When she got out, she noticed Zuko left his coat hanging on the back of her chair. She was going to have to give that to him tomorrow.

Her phone buzzed on her nightstand, alerting her to a text. Zuko had texted her which was strange, she didn't even remember giving him her number. It must have happened when they were working on the history project.

_I had fun ;)_

Katara smiled and typed a message back.

_Good night, Rich Boy._

* * *

><p><strong>Can it be? A chapter with out a single line break, I never thought this would happen but here it is. Hope you like the new chapter. Sorry that it is shorter then normal but don't worry the next chapter is longer. Have any of you seen Big Hero 6 yet? I want to know if it is good or not because I want to see it.<strong>

**I would either want to bend water or fire, probably water more though. But I can't decide.**

**Next question:**

**Would you want to be a metal bender or blood bender?**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

**Thanks to **lilisis321**, **Swimmy D**, **The Congressman**, **AllyrianFlame**, **Lunachan90**, **shipperofmany**,** oh-dang-it's-the-gaang**, **mirandaparra15**, and **Screams** for reviewing. I wanted you to know that I appreciated everyone who reviewed and please keep being awesome:)**

**Also thanks to all who followed/favorited:)**

* * *

><p>What Katara didn't realize was paint was hard to get out of her hair. She had to shower three times today just to get the paint out. Whenever she got out at the shower, Zuko's jacket would be on her chair taunting her. She knew she was going to have to return it at some point but she hadn't built up the courage yet.<p>

Katara sat on her bed staring the jacket down. She had to return it to him today. She didn't want to bring it to school. People might start making up rumors about how Zuko spent the night at her house. What would Jet think if that happened?

She grabbed the jacket off her chair and headed downstairs. Sokka was sleeping in late so she decided to cook breakfast.

The toast was just about done when Sokka stumbled down the stairs, Gran-Gran was right behind him.

"Katara thank you for making breakfast." Gran-Gran went over to the cabinets and started to take out the plates and glasses. Sokka went to get the silverware. He stopped in mid stride when he spotted Zuko's jacket draped over his chair.

"Did he come back last night?" Sokka glared at the jacket with disdain.

"Of course not. He just left it in my room." Katara took the eggs out of the pan and set them on the dishes.

"I missed something last night didn't I?" Gran-Gran could be oblivious sometimes but Katara was just grateful that she was a heavy sleeper.

"Katara let a guy in her room last night." Sokka piped up before Katara could fill Gran-Gran in with her events of the story.

Gran-Gran raised an eyebrow. "Did anything happen?" This was directed at Katara.

Katara answered before Sokka had the chance to. "No. He was just helping me paint my room. Why does everyone think I did something? Don't you guys trust me?"

"Calm down dear. It was just an honest question. I do trust you, you will always make the right decisions."

Katara tried not to think about her decisions with Jet, the alcohol and stopping before going to far, but they didn't have to know she did those things. Or that Katara enjoyed it.

Sokka mumbled underneath his breath, "I don't trust you with _him_."

Katara ignored it. Sokka was not at all happy with her choices in guy's this year. He could have been talking about Jet or Zuko. He despised both of them equally.

Finally being able to get out from the interrogation light, Katara sat down to eat breakfast. But she had sat down to late and her breakfast was already cold. Disappointed, Katara finished her meal quickly and threw the plate into the sink.

"I'm going to go to Zuko's house." Katara announced to her family. She grabbed his jacket of the back of the chair. She was about to head out the door when she felt a tug on her wrist.

It was Sokka.

"I want to come with you." He had a stern expression on his face.

"Honestly, Sokka. I can take care of myself. Nothing is going to happen." She wrenched her hand out of his grasp and slammed the door before he could protest anymore.

The sun was already high in the sky but it did no good to warm the air below. When she breathed a puff of white air came out of her mouth. Katara shivered. Maybe she should have worn something more than just a long sleeve shirt. She was almost tempted to put on Zuko's jacket but decided she would freeze instead.

She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up. She walked across her yard, the grass was crunching under her feet due to the light layer of snow that had frozen overnight.

Katara looked across the street. There was only one car in the driveway, belonging to Zuko. His father was most likely not home. Katara had been taken an interest into seeing when Zuko's father was home and possibly helping Zuko by getting him away from his house, even if it just was for a little while.

So far she only saw his father that first day. No intervening has been needed yet. Katara hoped it stayed that way. Maybe Zuko's father was lying in a ditch somewhere, that would probably lift everyone's spirits.

Katara found herself in front of Zuko's big front door. She gazed up, the house seemed to go on forever even though Katara knew it was only three stories. She swallowed hard, her eyes locking on the doorbell.

Her hand hovered over the button. Before she lost her courage she pressed it, hard.

At first no one answered. Katara was almost going to give up and bring his jacket to school. But before she turned around the door swung open.

A girl stood in line of Katara's view of the inside. She did catch the glimpse of a big staircase leading to the upstairs.

"Well?" The girl standing in the doorway cocked her hip and drummed her fingers on the back of the door impatiently. This was Azula, Zuko's younger sister.

"Oh um.. I'm Katara and Zuko left his jacket at my house." She held up the jacket for Azula to see. "Um.. I wanted to bring it back to him."

Azula fixed the sleeve on her shirt and turned her head to the inside of the house. "Zuzu, your girlfriend is here!"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend." Zuko screamed from upstairs. Katara could hear the confusion laced in his voice.

Azula turned to Katara rolling her eyes. "One moment please." She shut the door in Katara's face.

Katara blinked. Well that was rude. Katara's toes were slowly going numb. Hoping to get some circulation back in them, she started hopping.

Apparently Azula didn't go up to talk to her brother she stayed at the stairs and shouted up to him. "Yes you do! The one with the blue eyes, you keep going on and on about."

Katara thought her eardrums would burst.

Zuko had some lungs on him too. Katara didn't want to know what a real screaming match between the two of them might be like.

"You mean Katara? She is not my girlfriend!"

Seconds later, Katara heard footsteps coming down the marble staircase. She rubbed her hands together, it was getting colder by the minute. Her nose felt like it was going to fall off.

The door opened and there stood Zuko... in his pajamas, superhero pajamas. He was also not wearing a shirt.

At least Katara's cheeks were red, it helped to disguise the blush that was adorning her cheeks.

"Come in. You must be cold." Zuko closed the door behind her, blocking any cold air that had tried to come in. "Do you want hot chocolate? I was just going to make some."

Katara nodded. She took her shoes off at the door and followed Zuko into the kitchen. She noticed Azula was nowhere to be found, she was probably in her room.

Katara had to walk through a very long hall to get to the kitchen. Her eyes scanned the pictures that decorated the white walls. But her eyes couldn't linger for long, she had noticed Zuko had started to speed up, not giving her any time to look.

One picture did stand out to her though. It was of a ten year old boy with out a scar. It took Katara a second to realize it was Zuko. Next to ten year old Zuko was a beautiful woman with long black hair. She was in a red summer dress. Her and Zuko were smiling to each other while feeding ducks that inhabited a pound.

Katara hadn't realized she stopped. Zuko was already at the end of the hall. He noticed and came back to stand next to Katara's side

Katara pointed at the picture that had captured her attention. "Who is the beautiful woman?"

Zuko's eyes clouded over in memory. "Shes my mother."

"Oh." Where was his mother now? Zuko's expression made her not want to ask the question.

"Come on. The kitchen is this way."

Rich people's houses are the best. The kitchen was so big, Katara could have fit two of her kitchens plus the supply closet into his.

The appliances were all up to date. There was an island and a kitchen table both of them barely taking up any of the space. To top it off, a flat screen TV was mounted on the wall for the whole kitchen to see.

"Aren't you supposed to have a kitchen staff." Katara asked as Zuko started to get the hot chocolate ingredients out of the cabinets.

"I let them have the day off." Zuko put on a straight face. Katara believed him until his mask broke and a big smile broke through.

"I'm joking. You should've seen your face. I'm not that rich."

"I've been lied to." Katara put the back of her hand up to her forehead. "My life has been shattered, how can you not be that rich?"

Zuko rolled his eyes at her antics. "Well we do have some maids and a cook but nothing like the staff royalty would have. Never mind. Just help me with the drinks."

"You're not supposed to make friends do chores or work. Its against the friend code."

"But you make me do your chores."

"Yeah, but there is a difference, you are annoying. I'm a sweet innocent girl."

"Sweet and innocent my ass."

"Zuko!" Katara grabbed the cocoa box out of his hands and hit him on the arm with it.

"Ow. Stop hitting me." He backed up but he couldn't run. The water still hadn't boiled yet.

Katara smiled, she had him at her mercy. "Apologize."

"For what? You know it's true." Zuko was saved by the water coming to a boil.

* * *

><p>Katara brought the hot chocolate up to his bedroom.<p>

"Oh! Heres your jacket." Katara handed it over to Zuko who through it on the chair in the corner of his room.

"Is that the only reason you came over? Because if it is, it was a pretty lame reason."

"It was not the _only_ reason. I had fun last night and I was bored."

Zuko raised his single eyebrow. "Were you now?"

"Don't flatter yourself. All my other friends are out of town and I do not want to spend my day with an overprotective brother."

He smirked. "So what I am hearing is that you would rather spend time with me, than family." Zuko placed a hand on his chest. "Katara. I'm touched."

Katara grabbed the closest pillow to her and wacked it across his face, just missing spilling his hot chocolate. He fell back onto his bed, chuckling.

"I'm happy you're here. My sister was starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm sure. You never answered my question on why you came over my house last night."

Zuko sat up as Katara went to sit at the end of his bed, right across from him. "And you never told me how your date was."

Why was he so concerned about her love life? "Why do you want to know?"

"Your answer of 'it was just a date' wasn't a novel. But before you say anything, I do not want the mussy gussy. I just want to know if Jet behaved himself."

Katara laughed as Zuko looked confused. "I'm sorry I ju-" Katara cracked up again. This time she held onto her stomach and leaned forward.

"Are you okay?"

Katara straightened herself back up. She whipped tears that had run onto her cheeks away. "Sorry. It's just you saying 'mussy gussy' with a straight face." Katara had to cover her mouth before she broke out into another fit of giggles.

"I'm glad I amuse you." Zuko cracked a smile. "Now answer my quest-" He was cut off by the house phone ringing.

"Zuzu, the phone!" Azula screamed to him from somewhere in their house.

"Can't you get it?" Zuko rolled his eyes at his sisters laziness.

"No, busy."

Zuko muttered something unkind underneath his breath about sisters. He ran out of his room trying to find the house phone. He came back a second later with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Guess where it was."

Katara shrugged. "I don't know."

"Guess. I'll give you two chances." He wouldn't let this go. The phone kept ringing. How many rings did that thing have?

Katara decided to play his game by saying the first thing that came to mind. "Right next to Azula."

"Give this girl a million dollars."

"Zuko, aren't you going to answer it?"

Zuko seemed to have forgotten that the phone was ringing. He pressed the talk button and held it up to his good ear. His face lit up into a big smile.

"Uncle." ...

"Yeah I'm doing fine. I actually have someone over so I can't talk for long." ...

"It might be a girl."...

"Uncle, its not like that."...

"What?"... "No, hes not here. Can you come over later tonight?"...

"Love you, bye." Zuko waited for a response and hung up the phone.

Zuko left the room to put back the phone and to relay the message to his sister that their uncle was coming over. This gave Katara the chance to look around his room, to get more of a sense of who he was.

His room was decorated like a normal teenage boy's room would be. There were clothes everywhere and it had that boy smell with a hint of smokiness Katara always associated with Zuko.

He had a bookshelf in the back of his room, tucked away so you could hardly see it. Katara's fingers brushed lazily over the spines. All of her favorites were prominent in his bookshelf. Her eye found one book she was not expecting. When her fingers got to the brown spine, she pulled it out right away, not believing her eyes.

_The Painted lady._

Now why would he have a book like that? All the guys she knows think it's a fairy tale for girls, well Aang has never said that, it was more of Sokka complaining.

Katara smelt the musty scent of old books, something that made her think of her old home. It was her favorite scent in the world. The book was old but it didn't look brittle, Zuko must have kept extra good care of this one.

She opened its familiar red cover. Inside the book was an inscription scrawled in black ink.

_To my turtle duck,_

_Happy birthday Zuko. I am sorry I am not here to give this to you. I hope today is a good day, go to the park and have some fun! I am thinking of you, wherever that might be._

_I know you are angry at me but try to get past it. I left for the best and hopefully we will meet again in the distant future._

_Remember who you are. You are the Blue Spirit, you will find your Painted Lady, and have a happy ending. Never forget that._

_Love you so much,_

_Mom_

"Katara, what are you doing?"

Katara turned around with tears in her eyes. She stood up, holding the book out in front of her. "Were you the Blue Spirit?"

Zuko grabbed the book out of her, recognizing it right away. "This is private!"

"Were you the Blue Spirit?" Katara pressed again already knowing the answer.

Zuko slumped down on the floor, the book was still cradled in his hand. "Yes."

Her arms were around him faster than the beat of a hummingbird's wings. Surprised, Zuko slowly put his arms around her body. Her nose was buried in his hair, his smoky scent was filling up her nostrils.

She whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later that day when Katara walked out of his house, she realized Zuko had never put on a shirt.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko had skipped gym class. Not for any reason of course. Definitely not because Jet was in their gym class, and not because he couldn't take the look Katara would give Jet with her blue eyes, Zuko wished she was giving him. It was definitely not because of Jet and Katara.<p>

He ran to the gym hoping to catch the teacher before he left. Zuko slowed down his pace, giving him time to run through his excuses.

_My science teacher kept me late and forgot to give me a pass._

_I had a medical emergency and was at the nurse._

Zuko was hoping he hadn't used those excuses before or then things get really awkward between him and the teacher. It has happened before. Zuko did not want to relive the experience.

He opened the door to the gym. Nothing. Everyone had left, including the teacher. Zuko made one big sweep just to make sure.

But something on the ground caught his eye. It was girl's necklace. The clasp was broken but other then that it looked like the person kept it in good condition. The ribbon was blue and so was the stone. Zuko turned over the necklace and saw the stone was intricately carved with wave patterns.

Zuko looked up and his eyes sparked with recognition. He remembered it on her every day. She would always touch the stone when she was nervous or unsure.

The necklace belonged to Katara.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the boringish chapter. But hey it was my longest chapter by far. The next chapter will be better, actually it was my favorite chapter to write. I am so excited that I get to see Hobbit tomorrow:)<strong>

**I would want to be a blood bender because I feel like that could be really usefull in a hospital and I could help out a lot of people. But I do agree that it is scary so in that sense I would want to metal bend.**

**Do you guys watch Legend of Korra? (if you don't, watch it now! The season finale is tonight and I can't wait to watch it).**

**To thoes of you who do: Do you ship Korrasami or Makorra?**

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

**Thanks to **shipperofmany**, **The Congressman**, **lilsis321**, **TaileaLightwoodHerondale**, **The Red Dove**, **Ghosts of the Past**, **mirandaparra15**, **oh-dang-it's-the-gaang**, **Lu**, and** Shadowhunter 2001** for reviewing:)**

**Also thanks to all who Favorited/Followed:)**

* * *

><p>Katara couldn't sleep right since she lost her mothers necklace. One minute it was on her the next.. it was gone. Vanished into thin air.<p>

She thought she lost it during gym, that was the last place she remembered she had. But when she got back to the gymnasium, it wasn't there.

The next day at school Katara asked around. No one had seen it or picked it up. The best she heard was someone thought they saw a blue necklace on the gym floor but Katara knew it wasn't there anymore.

Even asking Zuko was worth a shot. He didn't know either, not that Katara expected him to since he wasn't even in that gym class. But Katara had to try every possibility even if it failed.

It had been a week without her mother's necklace, and Katara, to put it simply, was a wreck. She could barely sleep, her mind was always plagued with nightmares of a car crash. Something that she hadn't thought of in two years.

Losing her mother's necklace was like losing a good luck charm, or losing her mother all over again.

When she got into science class, Zuko was in his usual sheet, waiting for her. He kept fidgeting with his right sleeve, as if he was trying to cover up something on his wrist.

Katara slammed her books down at their table. Zuko jumped, startled by the loud noise. Katara found that odd since Zuko had seen her come into the classroom.

"Oh. Hi Katara." Zuko nodded briefly to her and turned back to the board waiting for the teacher who was apparently late.

"Hello."

Zuko kept tugging at his sleeve. When he pushed it up a smidge Katara saw something peculiar.

There was something blue poking out of his long sleeve shirt. The blue was the exact color of the ribbon that was on her necklace. Her curiosity got the better of her, Katara had to ask Zuko.

"Zuko, what's that on your wrist?" Katara pulled his right arm to her and pulled up his sleeve. Zuko tried to protest by pulling his arm back, but in that moment Katara was stronger.

Katara stared at him in shock. She thought they were becoming friends and starting to trust each other. But right there, on his wrist, was her mother's necklace. The necklace she had been looking for, for a week. She even specifically asked Zuko if he had seen it. Katara was just coming to terms that she probably was never going to see it again.

But here it was, clasped around his wrist. In perfect condition too. The clasp that had always been a little loose had been exchanged for a new one.

Katara grabbed it off his wrist and fled the room before she could hear his apologies.

* * *

><p>Katara checked to see if her mother's necklace was still on her neck. Her fingers brushed the cool round surface of the stone that hung off the ribbon. She couldn't believe Zuko. Why hadn't he given it to her? At least she found it, she wouldn't know what she would have done if she lost it.<p>

She was still giving Zuko the cold shoulder. Katara had to admit that she is being a little to cruel to him but in her defense he had gone back to his old '_I'm better than thou_' ways. Things between them had gone from best friends to almost enemies in a matter of a day. Everything they had worked together on, destroyed. Katara wanted it back, and if she wanted to save their friendship, she had to do it soon.

This week seemed bizzarre, even Jet wasn't acting like his old self. He was absent for a couple of days and all of a sudden he came back cold and distant. They went on a date the past Saturday, and it wasn't the same. Something was off about Jet. When Katara didn't want to drink, he pestered her until she relented. She hoped Jet turned back to his old self soon. Katara didn't know if she could handle this 'new and improved' Jet

A cold shiver ran up Katara's spine. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and buried her face into it. The snow had started to fall again. The white flakes had found a comfy spot on her nose to land. At this rate, her nose would turn into an icicle before she reached her destination.

She peered down at the paper in her hands. Katara needed money and more importantly a job.

The only place that was hiring was a tea shop in the downtown area. She looked up at the sign above the door. Two gold dragons were bordered around the words.

_The Jasmine Dragon._

This was the place.

She opened the door and a blast of hot air took Katara by surprise. She loosened her scarf and took off her hat. Her long curly brown hair tumbled to her shoulders. She some wayward strands out of her face.

The place was crowded, she could see why they needed help. Of what she could make out there were only four servers. Not enough for a place this size and this popular. The waiters looked like ants going to and from the kitchen. Never stopping, never resting.

Another customer came in. The woman wiped her snow covered boots on the carpet at the front entrance. Katara got out of the way so the woman could take her seats.

Katara allowed herself to take in her surroundings. Fresh tea was being brude, cakes were being baked. It seemed like the perfect place to work. Now only if she could find the manager.

"Are you looking for a seat?" One of the servers asked her. He had orange hair with a splash of freckles on his nose. When he talked, Katara could she a hint of braces.

"No. I'm looking for the manager." She showed him their help wanted ad in the paper. "I want to apply here."

"Okay. Just let me drop off these cups of tea." The server looked at her with a worried glance as if he was afraid Katara was going to start trashing the place once his back was turned.

To ease his worry, Katara nodded and said, "I'll wait here."

Seeming pleased the server scampered away to find his table, which to Katara seemed to be at the _opposite_ end of the restaurant. To pass the time, Katara looked around the space she would hoped she would be able to work at soon.

It was a quaint but could fit a lot of people, which was what it was doing now. Many pictures of Ancient Japan lined the walls. Saying of good luck and fortune were painted on to spruce up the place. But the restaurants main theme was dragons. Dragons statues sat on shelves, dragons flew above the crowned molding, and dragons accompanied you on your plates and tea cups.

The waiter hurried back to her. "Come. I'll show you where Iroh is."

Katara expected them to walk into an office but she was surprised to find that they didn't. The waiter led her straight into the kitchen. The smells of the restaurant were only amplified in this part. The apple pies mixed with all sorts of tea herbs, making one big aroma that filtered throughout the whole restaurant.

It was intoxicating.

Katara heard a male voice but couldn't see the person it belonged to. "Uncle, we need two more jasmines and apple pies."

The waiter led her around the corner where the tea was being made. There was an old man starting to to put on a pot of water to boil. She could see that the man, who must have been Iroh, needed extra string to keep his apron on.

"Iroh, This woman says she wants to apply for a job."

Iroh looked up. "What is her name?" He had a gentle smile on his face, Katara could tell she would like working here.

The waiter rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh.. Uh.. Her name is.."

Katara wanted to save the waiter from embarrassment."I'm Katara. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stuck out a hand to shake. Iroh took it and was about to say something when the male voice she heard before interrupted.

"Katara?"

She let go of Iroh's hand and turned around. Zuko was standing behind her. He was clothed in the black outfit that she noticed the waiters wore. His inky black hair was as messy as ever, but coincidentally it helped hide his scar that had twisted his left eye into a permanent glare. But the best thing was that Zuko was wearing an apron. In his hands was a tray of empty cups and dishes.

She was still mad at him. "Looks like Rich Boy does know what a dish towel is. By the way, nice apron." Zuko's cheeks went red and she heard Iroh chuckle.

"I am to assume you two know each other?" Iroh untied his apron and the told the waiter that brought Katara in to take over.

Zuko put his dishes into the sink and followed Iroh to his office, Katara was close behind. She settled herself into the chair in front of Iroh's desk. Zuko chose to keep standing. He leaned lazily against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Katara shifted in her seat feeling his eyes on her.

"So Miss Katara," She brought her eyes from Zuko to Iroh. "You want to apply for a waiter position?" She nodded as Iroh flipped through the papers Katara brought with her. "You have quite a resume here. I don't see a problem. When can you start?"

"NO! Uh... I mean she's not trained. Does she even know how to brew a pot of tea?" Zuko pushed off from the wall like a firecracker and came over to stand in front of Katara.

"You weren't trained either and may I say that you couldn't brew a pot of tea. It tasted like hot leaf juice."

Zuko moved a little bit and Katara could see his good cheek was turning red. "That's what all tea is!" He threw his arms up in the air. Katara held back a chuckle and it looked like Iroh was too.

Iroh's eyes sparkled like he remembered something. "You must be Katara from school that Zuko keeps going on and on and on about." His face lit up in a devious smile.

"Uncle!"

"Calm down nephew. We don't want our new employee to start having second thoughts." Iroh turned to speak to her. "If you want you can start today and Zuko here can train you. After that, how about three days a week, after school of course and Saturdays."

"Thank you. That sounds perfect."

Iroh left to take back his kitchen. Katara got up and stared Zuko in the eye. His eyes narrowed, she narrowed hers back.

"Aren't you going to lead me to my locker. I need to change and put my items somewhere."

"Of course. Follow me."

Zuko led Katara passed the kitchen and to the far end of the restaurant. There was a small room with about six cubbies. Katara chose an empty one and put her coat, hat and scarf into it. She turned around and Zuko threw her the clothes. Katara caught them just in time.

She made her way to the bathroom. When she came out, Zuko threw her an apron. She glared at him as she tied it on.

"I'll show you how to brew tea."

"Oh really? It seems like even you can't brew tea."

Zuko clenched and unclenched his fists. His good eye twitched.

"I can now." He grabbed a kettle off the top self and tea out of a box. No one else was in the kitchen, Iroh must have been done making the days worth of tea.

Zuko turned on the burner to high. "First you boil the water, then you put the tea in the water."

"Anybody with a brain can make tea." Feeling oddly determined, Katara followed Zuko's example, not that she had to.

Steam rose from both of their kettles. The tea looked and smelt about ready, Katara pulled it off the heat. She made sure not to spill any on the counter while pouring it into the cup. If she messed up, Zuko would probably never let her hear the end of it.

The cup was steaming when Katara picked it up, but it was still cool enough to drink. "Here you go."

Zuko took it without any questions. He took a dainty sip and tried to swallow. The key word here is tried. His face twisted into a scene of disgust and interest on how Katara could get such a... unique flavor in her tea.

Katara saw Zuko run for the sink and spit out her tea. Katara winched. Her tea making skills couldn't be that bad, could they?

Zuko came back over for her kettle, taking it to the sink to be dumped. "I think it's safe to say that you don't have a brain."

Katara hit him in the back of the head. "I do have a brain and it's smarter than yours."

"Ow!" Zuko rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah but I am better at math then you are, and history and english. Should I go on?"

"Shut up." Katara elbowed Zuko out of the way and started to make the tea again.

Iroh came back into the kitchen. "Is there a problem here?" He must have heard their arguing.

Katara started to speak. "No. We-" Zuko cut her off. Katara set her glare on him, he didn't notice.

He kept on talking. "Yes there is. Katara can't make tea to save her life. She is the worst bre-" Katara stomped on his foot to silence him. She gave him an angelic smile as he nursed his hurt foot.

Iroh chuckled at their antics. "Zuko did you even teach her how to brew a cup?"

"No."

"Well then how did you expect her to be an expert?" Iroh went over to the stove and put a new kettle on.

"She said she could brew tea. I assumed she could." Zuko looked over at Katara hoping she would back his story. She didn't help him.

"Never assume nephew. You must teach Miss Katara in the art of brewing tea."

"Yes uncle." Zuko rolled his eyes at Iroh.

Seeming pleased, Iroh gave Katara a small knowing smile, and left the kitchen to attend to something else.

Zuko taught Katara the art of tea, he made it interesting and enjoyable. He had to finish his lesson before he let Katara try.

"Do you think you can make it properly this time." Zuko had gotten the stuff ready for her to try again.

"Yes Sifu Hotman, I know how to now." She mockingly bowed.

"Don't call me that." But even Zuko cracked a smile at her words.

Katara was about to take the kettle off the stove when his hand covered hers, stopping it in its path.

His golden eyes stayed on her. She found it was hard to look away. "I'm sorry I kept your necklace." He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. "I was going to give it back to you... I just... I" His eyes drifted to the floor, ashamed.

"Zuko look at me." He lifted his gaze from the floor and leveled it on her again. Katara's hand left his and went to his cheek. Her fingers hovered over his scar, as if afraid to hurt him. When she touched it he didn't flinch like she expected him too. The scar under fingers was puckered with rough and coarse skin. "I'm not mad anymore. I was just shocked and hurt."

"I never meant to hurt you." His voice was a little more than a whisper.

"I know." Katara said, leaning in.

Zuko's eyes opened. "Your water is boiling."

Katara dropped her hand, their moment shattered. "I guess you're right."

She took poured the tea into a cup. Zuko was about to reach for it when Katara pulled it before he could grasp it. His golden eyes glistened with amusement.

Her own sapphire eyes sparked in a playful manner. "You can't have it." She started to move towards the kitchen door.

"Get back here I need to taste that." Zuko's tone was light and airy.

She shook her head no making a '_come at me' _gesture. She made sure the tea was steady in her hand and ran out of the kitchen.

"Katara. Get back here!" She heard Zuko laugh as he moved to follow her out the door.

The restaurant was closing up and to Katara's delight, no customers were left in the dining room. Leftover drinks were still on the table. Desserts with no more than a bite left were waiting to be picked up by the waiters. But there was a nice clean path between where she was standing to the door of the restaurant. Katara decided to change that.

Katara pulled chairs out of their resting places hoping to hold Zuko up in his chase. This did no good, he would hop over them not even pausing to get his bearings. Pulling chairs out was making Katara lose ground, she stopped and ran to the front.

She wasn't fast enough. She felt a pair of arms encircling her, stopping her in her tracks.

Zuko spoke into her ear. "I need to taste the tea."

Katara spun around in his grip. The cup of tea was between them. Katara looked straight into his eyes. "Will you laugh if it's bad?"

Realizing Katara was asking a serious question, he gave her a serious answer. "I would never laugh at you."

Satisfied with his answer, Katara brought the cup to his lips. As he swallowed she put the cup on the nearest table. The clattering of the tea cup resting was the only sound to be heard. Zuko's arms were still trapping her from going anywhere, not that she wanted to.

"Well? What do you think?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"You did it Katara. You can now brew tea." His face was inches from hers. His shaggy black hair was tickling her nose.

When did they get so close, again?

"I'm glad you like it." She whispered. Katara leaned in closer to him, her arms that originally were placed on his chest started to slowly slide up to his hair. Zuko's arms wound tighter around her.

Their lips touched together before they realized what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>To celebrate the over 50 reviews, I decided to make this a really long chapter with a hint of Zutara. This was my favorite chapter to write so I hope you guys like it. I feel like Katara forgve him to easily but I needed to move on so sorry if it felt a bit rushed. The next chapter might be later than usual because I am having writters block. When I should be finishing the chapter I decide to draw Avatar or do homework.<strong>

**Hope you guys had a Happy holidays:)**

**Question:**

**Who is your favorite character on ATLA?**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

**Thanks to **The Congressman**, **mirandaparra15**, **shipperofmany**, **jadelyn3352**, **Lunachan90**, **TaileaLightwoodHerondale**, **sarakEKO**, **lilsis321**, and **Shelly Terringston** for reviewing:)**

**Also thanks to all who Favorited/Followed:)**

* * *

><p><em>Deck the halls <em>

_With boughs of holly,_

_Fa la la la,_

_La, la, la._

Katara sang at the top of her lungs as she decorated the tree.

The fireplace was roaring, heating up the living room. Her hot chocolate was sitting on the mantle waiting to be finished. Snow was a falling gradually outside. An inch of the white powder had already covered the ground.

There was just three days till Christmas and Katara was decked out in the Christmas spirit. She had a snowman sweater on, complete with reindeer pajama bottoms. If she went outside her nose would be red just like Rudolph's.

"Is there a dying cat in here?" A person entered her house, taking off his coat as he went.

"Very funny Zuko. You don't see me criticizing your singing skills."

"Yeah, because you don't see me singing."

Katara turned to him, holding up her hot chocolate in question. He shook his head no deciding to drape himself over the couch. She took a sip, the still warm drink slid down her throat.

"You have a milk moustache, right here." Zuko came over and with his thumb, wiped the hot chocolate off her upper lip.

"I was saving that for later." Katara put down her drink and took the lights from the box.

Zuko came over to help her string them up. Katara was hoping one light bulb wasn't broken, she knew the saying 'if one goes out, they all go out'. It was great that she didn't have to ask Zuko to help anymore, he knew enough to help without being asked anymore. Jet on the other hand had not gotten the memo.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Are you okay? It looked like you were trying to kill the tree with your stear."

Katara noticed the multi colored lights were already lighting up the tree. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Katara..." Zuko started to follow her. She picked up a box of ornaments; he grabbed them out of her hands and set them down. "Tell me what's wrong."

Katara put her hands on her head, exasperated. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." She tried to take back the box of ornaments but Zuko held them over his head, a place she could not get to.

"Something is wrong. I know you to well." He changed tones to one more filled with concern.

Katara felt tears pooling up in her eyes. She walked over to Zuko and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. She started to cry silently.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Katara stayed silent but at least she stopped crying. Zuko moved them over to the couch where at least they could sprawl out. Her face was still buried in his chest but Zuko kept talking.

"If it's about how I kissed you in the tea shop. I am so sorry. I lost control of myself and it won't happen again." Zuko stroked her hair.

"It's not that." Katara mumbled into his shirt. She lifted her head up so Zuko could hear her better. There were dried tear tracks adoring each cheek. "I don't care about that. I-" Katara's cheeks reddened. "It was actually nice but it's Jet."

Zuko tightened her hold on Katara, bring her face up to his. His golden eyes were searching hers. "Is he hurting you?"

"Yes."

"Let me help."

"There is nothing you can do. Like you said to me sometime ago, it will only make it worst."

The figure of Zuko seemed to blur. "There is something I can do."

Katara woke up. Cold sweat was running down her face, she was panting hard. Covers were strewn everywhere and her pillow was dangerously hanging off the edge. It wasn't even dawn yet, She just gone to bed two hours ago and it had taken her forever to fall asleep. She rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleepiness out of them.

Her dreams were becoming more and more realistic. It was almost to the point where she couldn't tell whether she was in real life or sleeping.

Except for the subtle differences, the differences that she wished were true and weren't. In real life Zuko had played off their kiss as the heat of the moment and didn't mean anything. Of course he said all of these things after they both stopped blushing profoundly and were evertiting their eyes from each other.

He did come over to help decorate the tree but the whole family was there.

Jet was always portrayed the same way he was in real life as in her dreams. Katara wished she could tell Zuko what was happening, he would understand. He goes through it when his farther comes home. She just wished she could tell someone, anyone.

But her dreams were just that, dreams.

But her dreams were still becoming more and more intense. Always featuring Zuko or Jet. Always being kissed or being hurt. Zuko was the dream, Jet was the nightmare.

Katara threw off her covers and swung her feet to the floor. Her wrist knocked into her bed side table. Pain shot up Katara's arm. She rubbed the red area where Zuko had gently tightened his hold on in the dream but where Jet had almost broken them the day before.

She had to do something soon but she didn't know what.

* * *

><p>Katara finished wiping down the table. It had been a long and trying work day. Luckily her shift was almost over then she could go home and relax. The last few customers were leaving the restaurant, leaving behind them a mess and a bunch of tips.<p>

Katara was at her last table, the biggest one. She had to get orders for a family of eight. Each of them having different orders of tea and dessert. Not one of them ordered the same thing as the other. Her hand had cramped after writing down all of their orders.

Katara looked at the table. Empty tea cups were scattered, some of the knives were on the chairs and one of the little kids had spilt jam on the floor. Katara looked under one of the tea cups. She picked up the money that was under it.

A dollar. One messily dollar for all the trouble they put her through. How was this going to help her buy a dress for the upcoming masquerade ball? Cheap stakes. She hoped their car would break down on the way home, costing them lots of money. Grumbling, Katara started her routine of cleaning the table.

Katara picked up one of the tea cups. The blue dragon curved its body to fit the cup. It's black eyes stared up at her. "What are you looking at?" Luckily the dragon didn't answer. Katara put the cup gently away in her wash bucket and moved on to the rest of the table.

When she was done with the table, she picked up the silverware bucket. It was heavier than expected. Her wrists were still sore from her date the other day, she just didn't realize how sore. The bucket was balanced on her wrists, but when she reached to pick up the last cup on the table, it all came crashing down.

But somehow Zuko was right there at that moment. He held the bucket up to her. "You dropped this."

Without looking at him, Katara said "Thank you." She picked up the cup and carried the bucket by the handles, not balancing it on her wrists. She brought the bucket back to the kitchen where the dish boy would wash the contents in it. Zuko followed her close behind.

"Don't you have tables to wipe down?"

"No, my sections done."

Katara turned back around to face him. "Then what are you still doing here? You usually like to leave this place as fast as possible."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... I... I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie at my house?"

"With you?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Then I except." Katara turned around before he could see the giddy expression pop up on her face.

* * *

><p>"These people are the stupidest assassins I have ever seen!" Katara was almost crying. It was just too damn funny. She didn't know Zuko had a good taste when it came to picking out movies.<p>

"They can't even commit suicide right. Who jumps into a four inch river to drown himself?" The credits were rolling and Zuko had the biggest smile Katara had ever seen on his face.

"Ugg. You're watching that movie again?"

Zuko's smile melted right off his face and was replaced with a stone cold one.

Katara looked up from her position from the floor. The girl she had seen so many months ago hopping out of Zuko's car was staring right at her. It was Mai or as Toph calls her, Doom and Gloom. Mai had her phone out and she was tapping it against the palm of her hand.

Zuko stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually get invited to people's houses unlike you." Mai had a bored expression on her face.

Katara could she Zuko clenching and unclenching a fist behind his back. "It's nice to see you to Mai."

Azula came into the room, she had a tub of ice cream with oreos to go along with it. Her fluffy red slippers were dragging on the floor. "Mai are you ready?"

Mai looked at Katara and then Zuko. "Yep. I think I'm done here." With one last look at Zuko, she ran to catch up with Azula. The two of them chatted their way up the stairs and into Azula's room.

Katara went to stand next to Zuko. "I thought you said you two ended on good terms."

Zuko turned to look at her. "I might have fibbed that part, just a little bit."

"Just a little bit huh?" Katara said sarcastically.

"I can understand. It's very hard to get over all of this." Zuko gestured to himself with his hands

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. It's not that hard."

"For you maybe."

"You're full of yourself." Katara shoved him lightly in the shoulder but he was off balance and fell towards the couch.

Zuko's hand shot out to grab Katara, hoping to stable himself, but he only managed on bringing Katara down with him. Katara let out a surprised shriek. She put out her hands in front of her to brace herself, not that it did any good. Her elbows slammed into Zuko's chest. Her legs were straddling him. Katara fell so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face.

Zuko groaned when one of her sharp elbows hit his rib cage where an old bruise that wasn't quite healed yet, sat.

"Quiet down you two. Agni! It sounds like you're having sex. We're trying to watch a movie!" Azula screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Shut up Azula!" Zuko yelled back to her. Nothing else came from upstairs besides the sounds of a movie which to Katara sounded specifically like Mean Girls.

Katara tried to move her legs but then noticed that they were straddling Zuko's waist. Katara's face lit up in a bright red. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I have a boyfriend." _But hopefully not for long,_ Katara didn't say that part out loud.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. He was enjoying Katara's discomfort and the position they had so happened to fallen in. He was not moving anytime soon. "Gosh! I had no idea. You only remained me about that fact ten times a day."

"Well I wouldn't have to keep reminding you, if you didn't keep kissing me!"

"Me kissing you? I think it is the other way around."

"You were the one who kissed me in the tea shop." Katara propped herself up on her elbows, making sure she could see Zuko clearly in the eyes.

"I strictly remember your lips touching mine first."

"Wow it seems like you have the details memorized. I didn't think the kiss meant that much to you. But I guess it did, since you were the one who started it."

Their voices had started to steadily raise in volume and drift upstairs finding their way to Azula's bedroom. There was a pounding of feet from the upstairs. Katara saw Azula rounding the banister with Mai close behind.

Azula came to stand right above Zuko's face which was hanging off the back of the couch. "I know, how 'bout you kissed each other at the same. Then you can stop this arguing and get married."

"Stay out of this Azula." came Zuko's response.

"Maybe if you stopped arguing I would." Azula folded her arms across her chest.

Katara was becoming increasingly self aware of what position her and Zuko were in and that fact that Mai was watching them closely. Katara swallowed another blush that would soon spread on her cheeks.

"I don't get involved with your love life so stop interfering with mine."

Azula laughed as Zuko sent her a dark glare. "You call this a love life Zuzu?"

"No... Maybe.. Just go away Azula."

"How about you walk your blushing bride home so me and Mai can get on with our movie marathon."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Before Azula could add anything else to infuriate her brother, Mai grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her up the stairs out of sight.

Zuko sat up a little as Katara stealthily swung her leg over so she could stop straddling him. "I think it is time I went home." Katara tugged up the sleeve of her shirt.

Zuko had a worried look in his eye but it passed quickly. "I'll walk you home."

Katara grabbed her coat off the ground where she had thrown it hours before. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do."

He guided her to the front entrance. Zuko stopped walking as they reached the doorway, he looked up quickly and then back down to Katara. "Are you going to break up with Jet any time soon?"

Katara looked at him in the eyes, a confused look was present on her face. Did he know what Jet was doing to her? "Why are you asking me that?"

"So I can do this." Zuko leaned in and brought her lips to her.

Katara froze but the kissed him back with more vigor. His lips tasted of cinnamon and peppermint. The taste of Christmas. She felt his hand tighten on her back, dragging her closer to him. Realizing what she was doing, Katara stopped. She backed away from him.

Katara couldn't meet Zuko's eyes. No matter how much she hated Jet, she didn't want to cheat on him. "Why did you kiss me?"

Zuko's smile turned into a smirk. "Haven't you noticed? We're under a mistletoe."

* * *

><p><strong>So filler chapter. Sorry about that. The next one will be filler too but after that the story will pick up speed. First update of 2015! And hopefully many more to come. I found out today that Zuko's hair is dark brown. I always thought it was black but I still think it changes every episode. In this story Zuko's hair is black, I'm not going to change it. <strong>

**My favorite character is either Zuko, Katara or Toph. They're very badass and I love that. But my favorite bad guy character has to be Azula, no contest there.**

**Question: **

**What is your favorite line/quote from ATLA?**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

**Thanks to **The Congressman**, **sarakEKO**,** shipperofmany**, **lovedusktodawn**, **Ghosts of the Past**, **lilsis321**, **jadelyn3352**, **Seyi**, **Kym**,** Lunachan90**, **rureadingthis**, **TaileaLightwoodHerondale**, **mirandaparra15**, and **LovinZuko** for reviewing:) Was that 14 reviews? You guys spoil me that being said, please keep it up:)**

**Thanks to all who Favorited/Followed:) **

* * *

><p>Jet stated that the masquerade ball was plain stupid. He seemed to hate everything that Katara thought of as fun.<p>

Did he want to help finish painting her room? _No._

Did he ever offer to help out with the dishes when he stayed late or came over early? _No._

Jet was getting on Katara's nerves. All he ever wanted to do was go to the club and get drunk. Katara didn't see any problem with that the first couple of times it had happened, but now, now she was getting sick of it. She was getting sick of Jet's attitude and his advances that so far Katara had been able to decline. Katara just hoped that that was going to be enough for right now and hopefully she would find the courage to get rid of him for good.

So why didn't she break up with him already? Katara was scared of him. Jet's true colors had started to show on the third or fourth date. It was so long ago that Katara had forgotten. She doesn't even remember what the old Jet was like.

Once when she suggested lightly that this wasn't going to work out, his once warm brown eyes got really cold. His fingers that were clasped lightly in hers, grabbed her wrist and squished it hard.

Jet told Katara to never think like that again.

When she got home from that date, she had to nurse a badly bruised wrist and hide it from her friends. But now it was more than a bruised wrist. It had moved on to a slap in the face when ever she spoke out of turn, or did something he didn't like. Which, for Katara, was quite often.

Katara shook her thoughts out of her head. Tonight was going to be fun, she wasn't going to let thoughts of Jet ruin her good time.

She was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself.

Katara was clothed in her mother's prom dress. A full length navy blue dress, complete with white satin gloves that went up to her elbows. Her mother used to tell Katara that she was wearing this dress when she met Katara's father. This was always one of Katara's favorite bedtime stories her mother used to tell. But now this dress was going to have a different adventure, one hopefully with a happy ending.

She was pinned her hair up into an elaborate bun, the pin holding her hair up sparkled in the mirror. Loose curls that were too short framed her face.

Taking one last look, Katara picked up a white mask and strapped it on. A pair of blue eyes blinked back at her.

She shivered in the sleeveless dress as she rummaged through her closet trying to find a cloak. She pulled out her old black one. When she put it on, she looked like a thief in the night.

* * *

><p>Azula didn't want to go to the ball. That was fine with Zuko, he could care less. He just made sure she went over Ty Lee's house for the night. He had a sense that his father was going to come home tonight. It wasn't that Azula didn't know about their father's behavior, it was just Zuko had that big brother urge to protect her.<p>

His mirrored self looked back at him, blinking when ever he did.

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it had been previously. His hair was untamable, Zuko was going to let it be. His hair hung in front of his eyes, brushed it out of the way so he could see better.

Zuko's white dress shirt was wrinkle free but was soon covered by a black vest that he found tucked away in the depths of his closet. He opted out of a full suite and tie. It wasn't like Zuko had a date or anyone to impress.

He was just going by himself. Hoping to hide in the shadows and not be noticed.

Zuko tied on his dress shoes. They were small and uncomfortable but Zuko never had the heart to get rid of them. Him and the shoes had been to so many funerals together, he felt like they were apart of him. Now Zuko was taking the shoes to a dance, quite the opposite of a funeral but it was a nice change of pace.

Deciding to not take a coat, a decision he would rather regret when he would hop out of his car, he closed his bedroom door behind him. He was halfway down the stairs when he remembered the most crucial piece of his outfit.

The mask.

It was a masquerade ball after all.

Racing back up the stairs, Zuko flung the door open with a bang. The red mask that he found in an old antiques shop (he was with his uncle), was sitting mockingly on his nightstand. He grabbed it and strapped it on. It covered his scar well enough that no one would know that it was him, or at least he hoped no one would know.

Zuko always seemed to hide behind masks, maybe one day he would change, but for right now this was what he needed.

* * *

><p>She ran in from the cold, the ball had already started and she was late. She handed her cloak off to the doorman and headed to the dance floor. Tapestries decorated the the walls, chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The light hitting the crystals of the chandeliers at unique angles, making them blink and sparkle. Music flowed in from the ballroom.<p>

The red carpet lined the hallway, muffling the sounds of her shoes as she ran across, hoping not to be noticed.

At the end of the carpet and walking into the next door, she was met with a huge staircase, the light from the moon illuminating her, and making the crowd of people stopping what they were doing to look at her.

All eyes paired up at her. Soft music was playing in the background. The violin hit a note of awe and grace.

She touched her face to make sure the mask was still on. She felt the soft white material as her fingers brushed over it. She picked up her dress and walked down the stairs. Her head swiveled as the whispers were heard.

_Who is she?_

_What is her name?_

_She's so pretty._

_I've never seen her before._

Her heels clicked as they walked down the steps. They sparkled when the light of the moon caught them. The shoes were hidden by the dress as she let the material fall back down to the ground.

She looked around the ballroom, lost. A necklace on her throat should have clued everyone in on who she was, but the crowd's eyes were on her face and dress, or in a jealous sieving.

Not feeling comfortable in heels, she stumbled into a well dressed man.

He was wearing a white shirt underneath his black vest. A red mask was hiding the features of his face. The red mask made sure no one could see the scar the marred half his face.

He caught her before she fell onto the floor. Her blue eyes stared up into his golden ones.

A slow song began to draw the crowd away from the pair and onto the dance floor.

The girl, feeling a tug in her heart, held out a hand to the boy. Something she had done many times before, only this time she had nothing to give him, except herself.

The boy greatly took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They found an opening in the middle of the mass of turning bodies. Eyes were still on the girl but she ignored them, the only pair of eyes she was looking at were gold.

He put a hand on her waist, she put a hand on his shoulder. They twirled together in perfect rhythm. They danced together as if they had practiced before, but for both of them, this was a new experience.

Their eyes never left each other's face. They wanted this night to remember and no one was going to spoil it for them.

Her dress lifted up around her as her partner spun her around the dance floor. She turned into him at the last second, his unoccupied hand caught her at the waist and dipped her.

A voluntary smile lit up his face, something that he never let happened before when he was around other people.

As the song closed off with its last notes still lingering in the ears, they stopped dancing. Deciding they had enough of their school classmates for awhile, they left the dance floor to go directly to the gazebo.

The cold air swirled around the two with a late winters breeze. No snow was on the ground but it was cold enough to see frost. The brick on the pathway was cracked from many years of bad weather but it still faithfully lead it's travelers to their destination.

The gazebo wasn't far from the main structure where the dance was being held at. The couple walked in silence, listening to the last grasps of music. The gazebo was painted white with carved vines winding their way up the four posts. There was not a soul in sight.

The girl smiled to herself. They were going to have the gazebo to themselves. No one foolish enough would come out in this weather, anyways. Did this make them fools? The girl hoped not.

Walking hand in hand, the boy helped her up onto the steps, making sure she didn't trip on her dress. With her hand still in his, he spun her to him.

A curl found its way out of the girl's hair. Instead of fixing it for her, he took the pin out of her hair and watched the chocolate waves tumble down around her shoulders. He moved the hair that fell into her face behind her ear.

His hands were warm on her face as she leaned into them. His eyes were on hers, asking a silent question. She gave him her answer.

Their lips moved closer together. She felt a ghost touch on her lips and then there was a tidal wave. Every emotion they had ever felt was brought out.

Pain. Sadness. Hope.

Deepening the kiss he pulled her closer, there was barely any space between their bodies. Needing to breath her mouth left his, she left a trail of kisses along his jaw before she found her way back to his lips.

Her hands moved up into his hair running her hands through it. She curled his longer locks around her fingers.

His hands never left her face.

When they broke apart, his hands trailed lightly along the rim of her mask. She shook her head no, a smile playing at her lips.

Music was slipping through the doors of the ball room.

She started to dance around their own private space. His eyes sparked in amusement, as he followed her lead and hopped up onto the the benches. They danced until the end of the bench and hopped to the next, beginning anew.

Their shadows were dancing along with them, never quite seeming to catch up.

* * *

><p>After that night many would wonder if they knew each other. Some say they did but didn't care. While others would say it was the first meeting, fate was with them that day.<p>

The truth... well the truth was, they knew.

Zuko knew from the necklace, the one he wore around his wrist. He knew her from her blue eyes. Only she had eyes that could look into his soul.

Katara knew from the mask, it didn't cover his scar up all the way. She knew him by his golden eyes. Only he had eyes that showed compassion and fierceness at the same time.

Both were harboring secret crushes, they wanted one night to let their guard down and hearts to open up. To replay what would have happened in the restaurant if they weren't blocked by guilt.

Katara wanted to forget about Jet.

Zuko wanted to forget about his father.

They wanted to be with each other.

Though no one would know it, when Katara and Zuko got home, they stared at each other through their windows. Sad smiles were mirrored on both of their faces as a cold breeze raised goose bumps on their arms.

But no matter how cold they were, they were not going to close the window. Closing the window meant ending the night. Neither of them wanted to end the night where the weight was lifted off their shoulders.

Both of them wanted to keep thinking how it would be nice to get everything they wished for.

Eventually they did close the window. And the heaviness that had been removed was thrusted back onto them, with perhaps even more weight added.

Katara took one last look at her window and noticed Zuko had drawn the shade. She laid down on her bed. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she thought that even the shattered have to have a night of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I liked writing it, with the different view point in the middle, but I don't think I wrote it well. I hope you guys liked it. This is the calm before the storm chapter. One more chapter of peace before unlucky 13 comes.<strong>

**Ugg Midyear exams are in less than two weeks. I should probably be studying.**

**My favorite line is either, **_"That's rough, buddy."-Zuko_

**Or it's:**

_ That's a sharp outfit... You could puncture the hull of an empire-class Fire Nation battleship leaving _thousands_ to drown at sea because it's so sharp."-Azula _**(If I ever had the chance to flirt, this would probably be how it goes)**

**Question:**

**Even though you ship Zutara, do still ship Kataang? Not as an OTP ship but more of a I ship them enough that I can still watch the show way?**

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite:)**


End file.
